


Cena přátelství

by AliNasweter



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Convenient Rescue, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Injured Sam, Mafia I Spoilers, Mentions of Don Salieri, Mentions of Tom/Sarah, Past Drug Addiction, Paulie Lombardo Headcanons, Post-Moonlighting, Protective Paulie, Remake Inspiration, Sam Trapani Headcanons, Sam in Trouble Again, Tom Is Done With Their Bullshit, Worried Paulie
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: „Ztratili jsme je. Kam teď?“„Klub Palermo.“„Samův klub?!“„Klid. Co oči nevidí, to srdce nebolí.“Po vyloupené bance, po těžké noci, po hrnku nechutné kávy a po nešťastně načasované promluvě do duše. Zatímco Paulie s Tomem se vrhli na vyhlídnutou „bančičku“, Sam se s nečekanou zradou snaží vypořádat po svém. A pak že Sam není myslitel. Někdy je. Akorát se mu to zásadně nevyplácí.
Relationships: Paulie & Sam & Tom, Paulie Lombardo & Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani & Thomas Angelo, Thomas Angelo & Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Smrt klubu Palermo

**Author's Note:**

> Mohl to být docela příjemný den!

„Tommy! Co ty tady!“ přivítal ho vrátný Kyle jako svého bratra. Tom se na tu hlučnost, se kterou se ten chudák evidentně narodil, jenom celý přikrčil. Hlava ho třeštěla. Když došel v noci domů a všude bylo ticho, nemohl si pomoct; pár sklenek do sebe vykopl, aby se konečně přestal třást a mohl si lehnout ke své ženě, jako by se nic nestalo. Jenže z pár sklenek se stalo více sklenek a on se ráno probral na gauči, když někdo prudce odhrnul závěsy. Jediný pohled mu stačil k tomu, že bylo jenom dobře, že se neobtěžoval jít do ložnice. Hned by putoval zase zpátky. Po snídani, kdy ho Sára dráždila vůní smažených vajíček a slaniny a kdy se on úzkostlivě držel jenom černé kávy, si šel pro kabát. Vrátil se pak do kuchyně, kde Sára četla noviny. Jen se k ní opatrně přiblížil, aby se jí nezachtělo ho svým ostrým loktem poslat do kolen, a nesměle jí vlepil pusu do vlasů. Úsměv schovala v hrnku s čajem a on mohl s relativně čistým svědomím opustit dům.

Dokud popíjel sám, většinou se pak, až dosáhl své hranice, schoulil do jednoho malého sebelítostivého klubka a přečkal do rána. Na kocovinu si druhý den nestěžoval a tak obecně dle svého názoru žil jako chlap a platil za své chyby. Když chodíval pít s Pauliem, mělo to do neškodného posedávání hodně daleko. Byla by naštvanější, kdyby včera s Pauliem zůstal.

Žaludek měl nepříjemně prázdný a pach cigaret rozhodně nepomáhal. Možná by v klubu mohl ukrást další hrnek kafe. Od doby, co klub Palermo spadal pod Sama, tam vařili hodně silnou kávu. Ve střízlivém stavu by ho to možná porazilo, ale teď to vypadalo jako jeho jediná šance, jak se dnes postavit na nohy.

Ne že by šel do klubu vyloženě pro kávu. Měl se sice stavit za Pauliem, ale přece jen tam předešlý den nechali auto. Chtěl se ujistit, že zahladili veškeré stopy. Že tam Paulie nepoztrácel polovinu lupu, například. 

Nenápadný lok silného kafe a kontrola auta, tak zněl plán. Jenže pak tady byl Kyle. „Jsem myslel, že jak seš jednou v chomoutu, tak s klubem máš utrum!“ hulákal dál. Byl to hodný kluk. Opravdu. Ale nedokázal regulovat svou hlasitost a velice snadno zapomínal, kde jsou nějaké hranice. Všichni v rodině věděli, že poznámky ohledně Tomova soukromého života si nemohl dovolit nikdo, ani jeho nejbližší přátelé, natož usmrkanci Kyleho rázu.

„Tenkej led, Kyle,“ zavrčel, a vrátný poslušně zmlkl. Přiblblý úšklebek mu zůstal, ale Tom ho bez něj ještě nikdy neviděl, tak se nerozčiloval.

Jak se Tom obával, hluk přilákal větší pozornost. Sam se vyklonil z kuchyně, v ruce hrnek. Přes tvář se mu mihlo překvapení, ale vzpamatoval se rychle. Tom si povzdychl. Teď už nemělo smysl utíkat. Poraženě zamířil do kuchyně. Hned ve vchodu mu usměvavá servírka vtiskla do dlaní šálek kávy.

„Šéf mě požádal, ať vás…“ začala poslušně.

„Jdu k němu, jdu k němu,“ zabručel. „Díky,“ zdvihl šálek jakoby v přípitku a pokusil se o co nejméně kyselý úsměv. Netušil, že Sam tady bude už ráno. Začínalo to skvěle.

S klepáním se neobtěžoval. Sam by poznal, že má Tom černé svědomí, kdyby se zničehonic naučil respektovat jeho pravidla. Jak čekal, Sam na jeho způsoby jenom přimhouřil oči, ale nijak je nekomentoval. „Tebe jsem tu nečekal. Ale jsem rád, že jsi tady,“ přivítal ho nakonec. Sotva se Tomovi uklidnilo srdce, najednou jako by se mu rozběhlo hlavou proti hrudnímu koši a snažilo se proskočit ven. Polkl kávu a málem se zadusil. „Vždycky zapomenu, že jste s Pauliem bačkory,“ usmál se Sam, ale oči měl chladné a hlas pořád stejně odměřený. Tom se rozkašlal. Nebyl ještě v suchu. Sam se uměl kontrolovat. Kde Paulie dávno skákal po krku, on dokázal udržet kamennou tvář. „Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit. Teda původně jsem si chtěl promluvit s Pauliem, ale ty vypadáš, že bys mohl i poslouchat.“

„Co se děje,“ zachraptěl Tom nakonec. Byl rád, že udýchanost a přiškrcenost může svést na kofeinovou bombu a ne na černé svědomí.

„Když jsem po tý… práci s doutníky odvážel dona, bylo mi jasný, že jste to oba vzali dost špatně. Nebyl čas si o tom promluvit. Paulie se na mě od tý doby ani nepodíval a tys byl doma, tak jsem to chtěl nechat na později, až vás to přejde, ale když jsi tady…“

„Viděl jsem, jak ses tvářil, Same. Tys o tom _taky_ nevěděl,“ skočil mu do řeči Tom. Aby dodal důraz svým slovům, nemoudře do sebe kopl zbytek kávy. Propálila mu cestu až do žaludku. Jelikož mu první dávka pozabíjela veškeré chuťové buňky, tentokrát se ani neotřásl.

„Ne,“ přiznal Sam. „Ale dá se pochopit, že nám o tom neřekl.“

„Chápu,“ zasmál se Tom nevesele, v hlase žádné pobavení. „Jsi loajální. To my všichni. Ale ty dona omlouváš, jako by byl svatej. Celý léta nám do hlavy cpe, že drogy jsou svinstvo, kterýho se nikdo z nás nesmí dotknout. _Ať si svý lidi tráví Morello._ Jenže Morello je pryč. Takže jsme převzali štafetu ve vedení jeho půlky města _a_ _ještě_ jeho drog? Sám víš, co za hnus to je. Viděl’s, co to lidem dělá.“

Sam chvilku klepal prsty o stůl, mračil se, zíral do svého prázdného šálku. „Chtěl… myslím, že na tohle měl prostě svoje lidi,“ zkusil. Kdyby se Tomovi vařila krev jenom o něco méně, možná by se pozastavil nad tím, jak necharakteristicky se Sam chová. Byl to suverén, nikdy nikoho nemusel překřikovat, nikdy nehledal slova, nešlo na něm poznat, jestli je pečlivě vybírá, nebo improvizuje. Pokud měl předat informace, učinil tak stručně a jasně, neobtěžoval se s dalšími řečmi. Jestli měl co dodat mimo záznam, vždy počkal, až bude don z doslechu. Na profesionálním jednání při schůzích si zakládal podobně jako kdysi Frank a pro Tomovy a Paulieho bonmoty neměl nejmenší pochopení. Pokud se však bavil jenom s přáteli, byl podstatně uvolněnější, humoru přístupnější, smířlivější. Což se o něm nedalo momentálně říct ani omylem. Byl napjatý jako struna a vypadalo to, že neví, z jakého konce plánovanou debatu vzít.

„Ale _my_ jsme jeho lidi!“ utrhl se Tom, protože bohužel, jemu se krev vařila docela dost a na nějaké charakterové studie neměl náladu. Tohle dnes rozhodně neměl v plánu. Navíc to vypadalo na dlouho. S takovou mu Paulie opravdu pláchne na Havaj.

„Jo, ale kurva. Tome. Je to od něj podraz, ale… chápu to. Dává to smysl i jinak, než že se jenom nechtěl dělit. On se dělí s těma, co o tom vědí. To není lakota. Nedávalo by to smysl. Tohle má něco společného vyloženě s náma třema. Je to osobní.“

„A proč to pro něj v první řadě nešlohli ti, co o tom ví, do prdele! Za všechno z toho, co jsem za těch osm let udělal, bych si šel klidně sednout, ale za drogy?!“ Tom se přestával kontrolovat. Sam se natáhl přes stůl a položil mu dlaň na předloktí. _Tiše._

„Paulie je huba nevymáchaná,“ začal. „Řekne i to, co neví. Policajtům nepoví nic, ale kdyby o tom fetu věděl, tak do podvědomí lidí se to dostane a to bude první hřebík do rakve. On kolem sebe drogy nesnese a nebude dělat okolky. A kdybys o tom věděl ty, automaticky by o tom věděl i Paulie. Prostě zbytečný kravál."

„A tohle podle tebe dává smysl?“ ušklíbl se Tom, ale hlas měl zase o něco klidnější. „Proč to teda neřekl tobě, když už vyřadil nás dva? Ty bys to před námi klidně udržel,“ neodpustil si hořký dodatek, ale Sam se rozhodl to přejít.

„Taky má své důvody,“ řekl místo toho. Tom mu vytrhl ruku ze sevření a naklonil se přes stůl. Sam měl talent na zvedání tlaku jen pomocí holých vět.

„S tímhle na mě nechoď,“ zavrčel Tom, prsty zaryl do stolu, ale hlas držel tlumený. „Víš, že do soukromí jsem se ti nikdy necpal. Ale tohle se mě osobně týká a ty tvoje vyhýbavý odpovědi ti procházejí jenom tak dlouho, dokud _já_ se neptám na podrobnosti. A já se nikdy neptal. Myslím, že trochu víc informací bych si v tomhle případě zasloužil.“

Výmluvné ticho.

„Mám s tím svinstvem svoji historii,“ procedil Sam skrz zuby. „Kdysi jsem v tom jel.“ Vlastně bylo až překvapivé, jak lehce to z něj nakonec vypadlo. Snad zase o tolik nešlo. Zavládlo ticho, jako by se Sam rozhodl, že informací bylo dost.

Tom si významně odkašlal, jelikož byl jiného názoru. „Byl’s dealer? Ještě před tím, než ses dostal k rodině?“ zkusil.

„Hovno. Já to bral, Tome,“ hlesl Sam tichounce, tak tichounce, až se Tom musel naklonit ještě blíž, aby ho vůbec slyšel. „Don mě kvůli tomu i našel. Viděl jsem tehdy něco, co jsem vidět neměl. Byl jsem hodně mladej. Salieri na mě v průběhu několika měsíců pořád posílal někoho, kdo by se mě zbavil. Ale nikdy se jim to nepovedlo a na něj to udělalo dojem. Tak si řekl, že bych se mu hodil. Byl to skoro rok, co jsem někoho od něj viděl naposledy, tak jsem myslel, že se na mě prostě vysrali. Přestal jsem dávat pozor. A když jsem byl sjetej, chytli mě. Mohli mě zabít, ale vzali mě k donovi na kobereček. Taky mi dal nabídku. Buď v rodině, nebo v zemi. To, že se zbavím těch sraček, byla moje podmínka. Vytáhl mě z toho a dal mi práci." _A ta investice se mu už kolikrát vyplatila._

„Panebože,“ vydechl Tom. Hlavu si schoval do dlaní. Nebylo divu, že zrovna Sam se k rodině tak upnul. Nikdy se o tom nebavili, ale leccos si mohl domyslet; pokud ve třicátým přišel do rodiny Tom a Paulie o sobě tehdy jen tak mezi řečí prohlásil, že už deset let u dona maká, znamenalo to, že se k nim připletl asi jako osmnáctiletý zlodějíček. Dost starý na to, aby se dokázal trhnout, kdyby chtěl. Ale Sam byl ještě o něco mladší, čerstvě sebraný z ulice a s absťákem. Na celou famílii se díval jinýma očima.

„Jsem od tý doby čistej, ale držím se pro jistotu dál,“ pokračoval Sam neochotně. Snažil se dostat k pointě a bohužel viděl, že bez osobních informací se k ní nedopracuje. „Je možný, že bych do toho zase spadl. I po těch letech. Ty si občas můžeš dát skleničku a nic moc se nestane, pokud si nedovolíš s tím pokračovat. Ale s tímhle to prostě nejde. Někdy…“ zaťal pěsti. „Někdy mám chuť se na všechno vysrat a znovu…“ vztekle se zvedl od stolu a přikročil k oknu. Začal šátrat po kapsách. Hledal cigarety. „ _Nesnáším to,_ kurva, ale někdy prostě _chci_. Nedá se to vysvětlit.“

„Paulie to ví?“ zeptal se Tom tiše.

Sam už si zapaloval cigaretu. Dlouze z ní potáhl.

„Právě že jo,“ zamumlal a vyfoukl kouř. Chvilku ho pozoroval, jak se odráží od okna a pak pomalu rozplývá. „Mám podezření, že to je jeden z důvodů, proč se tak nasral. Už jsi nás poznal dost na to, abys viděl, že jsme oba dva svým způsobem v prdeli.“ Tom na něj sice neviděl, ale dokázal si domyslet ten jízlivý úsměv, který ta slova bezesporu následoval. „Rodina je důvod, proč jsem pořád naživu. Kdybych se sem nedostal, skončil bych někde v uličce jako smažka. Paulie by shnil v kriminále za krádeže aut. Já jedu na kofeinu a tabáku, on zase chlastá. Oba dva trávíme život v bordelu. Ani jeden z nás z toho není dvakrát nadšenej, ale oproti alternativě… my dva jsme chudobu nesnášeli tak důstojně jako ty, Tome,“ na moment se odmlčel, ale hlas měl pevnější a držel se vzpřímeně. Když čelil oknu, jako by chytil druhý dech. Tom mu očima propaloval díru do zátylku. Nemohl mu zazlívat, že se na něj nechce ani podívat. „Vždycky jsme na sebe dávali pozor, abychom se oba netrhli až moc. A don to respektoval. Nechal nám naše způsoby, jak se vypořádat s tím hnusem, co jsme někdy museli udělat. Ale zároveň dohlížel na to, aby nás nenechal se v tom utopit. Jestli Salieri přešel na drogy… je to jen další obchod. Ale měl důvod, proč do toho nikoho z nás tří netahat. Vkládá do tebe hodně nadějí. Jako do dědice. Překvapilo mě, že to neřekl ani tobě. Ale on ví, že bys nelhal Pauliemu. A já bych to na Pauliem poznal, kdyby o tom svinstvu věděl. Myslím, že proto nás don úplně obešel. Zároveň to bylo moc riskantní na to, aby tu práci svěřil jen tak někomu, tak jsme se o to museli postarat my. Dává ti to smysl?“

Dávalo. Jasně, že dávalo, ale to možná bylo právě to nejhorší. Protože v Samově garáži byl zaparkovaný prostřílený vůz, on o tom ani nevěděl, a u Paulieho doma byly ukradené peníze z banky a Tom se na dona nasral, protože nejspíš jenom nechtěl, aby se mu rozpadl zbytek rodiny. Paulie nikdy neodolal příležitosti si do Sama rýpnout, ale když došlo na lámání chleba, položil by za něj život a všechno, co mu v tom bránilo, nenáviděl vším, co měl. A Tom najednou viděl, proč ho to tak vzalo. Viděl to a netušil, co si teď s tím vším počít. Jeden den, _jeden jediný den_ stačil, aby se do té banky vůbec nepouštěli. Kdyby to nevyšlo... o všechno by přišli úplně zbytečně.

Promnul si tvář. Jindy by taky sáhnul po cigáru, ale pořád mu bylo zle a nemohl se zbavit pachu smažených vajíček z rána. Sam si jeho mlčení vyložil po svém a pokračoval: „Chtěl jsem si o tom s Paulem promluvit, než udělá nějakou pitomost. Viděl’s ho. Když má tyhle _dny_ , nedá se vůbec předvídat a jede na vlastní pěst. Vůbec nepřemýšlí. S telefonem mi už dvakrát práskl. Nejspíš si myslí, že se chci Salieriho zastávat. Chová se jako děcko a už mě to pěkně sere. Můžeš si s ním promluvit ty? Stačí ho sem jenom dostat.“ Pomalu se k oknu otočil zády. Vypadal klidněji.

 _Než udělá nějakou pitomost,_ pomyslel si Tom sklesle. Nejen že už ji udělal, ale ještě měl i pomoc. Jestli to teď praskne, tak nenaserou jenom dona. A upřímně, dona se bál míň.

„Se Salierim už jsi o tom mluvil? Potvrdil ti to?“ zeptal se ještě.

„Byl dost skoupej, když jsem ho vezl zpátky do baru,“ trhl Sam rameny a sedl si za stůl. „Ale on není slepej. Poznal, že jste mu to s těmi diamanty nakonec nesežrali. Paulie je jak zasraná kniha,“ zabručel otráveně a típl cigaretu do popelníku. „Z toho, co jsem ti tady řekl já, si don vybral tak třetinu. Nemůžu se na tu _věc_ ani podívat, Tome. On ví, že jsem pořád jednou nohou v tom. Napřed mi vynadal, že jsem slaboch a že se nemám co rozčilovat, a pak že ty prachy potřebujeme a on nebude riskovat, že proti sobě kvůli té sračce poštve vlastní lidi. Zakázal nám to brát, ale na distribuci evidentně změnil názor,“ procedil hořce, skoro uraženě. Nejspíš si vyslechl víc věcí, které odmítal šířit dál. Byl ješitný jako málokdo. Na svoje chyby byl háklivý, nikdy se u nich nezdržoval dlouho. Stejnou laskavost přirozeně neprojevoval svým kolegům. „Kdyby nám to prostě oznámil, nedopadlo by to o nic líp. Přišel by o celý vnitřní kruh. Rozvrátilo by nás to zevnitř, a přitom by se toho nikdo z nás nemusel ani dotknout.“

„Byl by to dobrej způsob, jak si nás vyzkoušet, kdyby nám o tom řekl hned,“ opáčil Tom zdánlivě ležérně. Cukly mu koutky. Sam po něm loupl zlým pohledem. Na vtípky míval zřídkakdy náladu. Někdy Toma napadlo, jak vůbec bylo možné, že Sam Paulieho za ta léta stupidních poznámek už dávno nezastřelil.

„Jo, jenže na co zkoušet něco, co je předurčeno k záhubě. Vyzkoušel si nás všechny, svým způsobem. Ale všechno to byly zkoušky, který jsme mohli projít. Tady bychom pohořeli všichni a on to ví. Proč se zbytečně připravovat o to, co má, když ví, kde jsou naše hranice,“ odpověděl Sam, pohled přišpendlený k popelníku. „Možná už není, kým býval, ale pořád ještě není Morello. Rád si dělám iluze, že mu nejsme úplně ukradení.“

Znovu zavládlo ticho. Pak se na něj Sam zničehonic ostře podíval. „Proč jsi dneska vůbec přišel?“ zeptal se.

Tom nejednou přemítal, jestli má tak neuvěřitelné štěstí, nebo tak neuvěřitelnou smůlu.

Do kanceláře vrazil Kyle.

„Same,“ vyhrkl, ale dál nešel a kliku svíral tak pevně, až mu zbělela celá ruka. „Jsou tady poldové.“

„No a co?“ protáhl Sam klidně. Vypadal spíš, že je nadmíru pohoršen způsoby svého vrátného, než že by mu dělala vrásky ruka zákona. „I ti sem můžou chodit.“

„Ale voni maj uniformy a míří nám do ksichtu,“ stěžoval si Kyle.

„Tohle je legální byznys,“ odsekl Sam popuzeně. „Co mají za problém?“

„Zátah,“ přišla odpověď, která Sama konečně dostala na nohy.

„Na co?“ vyhrkl. Dal si záležet, aby byl jeho klub čistý. Nikdo na něj nic neměl. I kdyby mu prohrabali účetní knihy a rozdrápali všechny sedačky a vyrabovali sejfy, nenašli by nic, kvůli čemu by ho mohli sebrat. Tom mezitím litoval, že se nemůže vsáknout do židle.

„Prý někoho hledají,“ stál si za svým Kyle.

„Blafují,“ odbyl ho Sam. „Kdyby to byl zátah, tak se s tebou nebaví a rovnou sem vtrhnou. O co jde doopravdy?“

„Prostě stojí venku s tím, že když jim nevydáme ‚ty dva parchanty‘, tak sem vpadnou a udělají tady z toho kůlničku na dříví.“ _A možná sem mimochodem podstrčí i nějaký bílý balíček._ Sam celý zbledl. Pohled mu sklouzl k Tomovi. Pak zpátky na Kylea.

„Dva parchanty,“ zopakoval. „Trochu konkrétněji by to nešlo?“

Kyle jen bezmocně pokrčil rameny. „Viděli sem včera zajet auto, který pronásledovali. To jsem aspoň slyšel, ale jinak se moc nesvěřují. Vypadá to, že na někoho čekaj,“ odtušil. Tváře měl červené a hlas mu přeskakoval. Tom pořád mlčel, a možná právě proto k sobě přilákal Samovu pozornost.

„Jsou ty prachy tady?“ zeptal se jenom, hlas klidný, ale v očích vraždu. Tom naprázdno polkl. Důvtip byl sice ctnost, ale někdy ho u Sama přiváděl k šílenství. Už dávno si to všechno spojil. Načasování policajtů i ty hledané dva parchanty.

„Jen to auto,“ hlesl Tom nešťastně. Byl rád, že nesnídal. „Nemůžou ti nic dokázat,“ dodal rychle. „Nebylo kam jinam, zatraceně, jinak bychom…“

Sam jeho blekotání nebral na vědomí; vzal místo toho Kylea za loket a bezmála ho vyhodil na chodbu. „Jestli se sem začnou srát, nepouštějte je,“ křikl na něj. „Začnou střílet, začnete taky.“

„Ale nemáme co skrývat, šéfe!“ přišlo ještě z chodby.

„To jsem si taky kurva myslel,“ odbyl ho Sam a zapráskl dveře. Pak přešel znovu ke stolu, ze zásuvky vytáhl kvér, zkontroloval náboje, popadl telefon a práskl s ním přímo Tomovi pod nos. „Zavolej tomu kreténovi, aby sem expresně dopravil svou prdel,“ zavrčel, ve tváři úplně bílý. „Tohle si vyžerete oba se mnou. Jestli to auto najdou, bude jim to stačit, aby do přihrádky nacpali drogy, klidně nám před nosem. Nejspíš už ví, že v tom Salieri jede. Když nám nepřišijou banku, půjdeme sedět za fet. Vidí příležitost a skáčou po ní. A protože jste hovada, tak jim to nejspíš i projde. Nejdřív naserem federály a vy pak jdete do té zkurvené banky! Mohli jste snad do prdele chvilku počkat. Přísahám bohu, že jestli přežiješ tohle, tak tě pak zastřelím sám,“ pokračoval, zatímco Tom vytáčel Paulieho číslo.


	2. Bastard se smůlou

Policajtům brzy došlo, že na něco kápli, když se jim před očima vynořilo několik tmavě oblečených postav, které rozhodně nepůsobily dojmem, že by jim chtěly podržet dveře. Byla to otázka vteřin.

Když padl první výstřel, Tom položil telefon, ozvěna Paulieho vulgarismů stále v uších. Toho ten telefonát tak vyplašil, že zapomněl zavěsit, zařval, že už jede, a pak už jen Tom poslouchal zběsilé dupání po bytě protkané občasnými nadávkami. Sam po kanceláři mezitím sesbíral všechny zbraně, které měl. Navlékl na sebe dlouhý kabát, do kterého pobral dost zásobníků, colty měl za opaskem a luparu v rukou. Nehodlal se vzdát bez boje. Nejspíš by si rád střelil i do Toma, ale věděl, že by značně zmenšil vlastní šance na přežití.

„Budeš mě krýt, jako bych byl tvoje vlastní máma,“ nakázal mu výhružně a hodil po něm pár zásobníků. Pak s menším uspokojením sledoval, jak je Tom nemotorně sbírá ze země.

Oba vyrazili z kanceláře. Prošli kuchyní a jako jeden muž zapadli za bar. Sam se na svého mrtvého barmana dvakrát nepodíval, jen ho odsunul stranou. Po zemi se povalovaly střepy a ze všech stran k nim doléhal křik a střílení. Okna se sypala z rámů a někdo to právě ošklivě schytal – řval jako tur a bolestí vzlykal. Sam si zaklel pod nos, když se někdo trefil do prázdného půllitru přímo nad jeho hlavou a jemu se střepy vysypaly za krk.

„Podřezat se v přestřelce, to se může stát jenom mně,“ zaslechl Tom ještě, než ke vchodu hodil koktejl. Šikovně tím chytl závěs u dveří a policista v nich byl příliš zaneprázdněn padající garnýží, aby se stihl bránit kulkám. Tom si dovolil malé uznalé pokývnutí pro mrtvého barmana – že si bar docela slušně zásobil. Našel pod dřezem pár extra zásobníků, které si v rychlosti nacpal do kapes, pak znovu vykoukl zpoza baru, aby zhodnotil situaci.

Kolem a kolem, nebylo to ideální. Mohli se pokusit dostat se na dvůr, ale Tom nepochyboval o tom, že kde udělali chybu Morellovi lidi, tu samou neudělají i poldové. Obklíčení u nich vždycky bylo až na prvním místě. I když malá naděje tady přece jen byla. Přišlo jich sice hodně, ale těžko mohli čekat, že dojde na střílení. Byla to totiž sebevražda.

Tom už jednu zkušenost s úprkem z restaurace pod palbou měl, ale to se musel prostřílet skrz lidi, které když sejmul, tak se na jejich místě neobjevilo dvakrát tolik dalších. U poldů měl vždycky pocit, že jich neubývá, ať už jich padne, kolik chce. A každý život s odznakem se počítal.

Samovi lidi naštěstí nebyli úplní začátečníci. Kryli se, nestříleli zbytečně zbrkle a využívali prostojů mezi střílením druhé strany, aby měnili pozice. Tom si podrážděně uvědomil, že na civilisty bylo v baru ještě příliš brzy. Kdyby tu měli lidi, poldové by si nedovolili sem tak vtrhnout. O to hůř. Měli teď volnou ruku a spousta z nich se třásla na to, až povraždí pár italsko-amerických gangsterů. Jedno jestli kvůli bance nebo drogám.

Samova muška byla jeden z důvodů, proč ho Tom nechtěl nechávat řídit, když došlo na honičku v autech. Při rychlé jízdě mu dalo práci udržet auto pod kontrolou, ale rychle mířit a efektivně využít každý náboj, to byl talent, který mu Tom musel nechat. I když Salieri tvrdil, že by si našel ostřejší hochy, kdyby na tom záleželo, Tom si nemyslel, že by se mu to se Samem a Pauliem nepovedlo. Sam byl skvělý střelec a Paulie měl síly za šest chlapů. A taky měl zatraceně tuhý kořínek. I se zraněnou nohou dokázal utíkat rychleji a vytrvaleji než Tom se Samem dohromady. Možná protože na rozdíl od nich kouřil jen příležitostně. Ale když ho Tom poprvé viděl, jak někomu vráží pěst přímo do čelisti, sám sebou na tu ránu cukl. Dokonce i slyšel, jak čelist Paulieho oběti praskla a povolila. Ještě teď se na tu vzpomínku otřásl, kdykoli mu proběhla hlavou. Viděl ho vyrvat dveře z pantů i mrsknout se stolem přes celou místnost. Tehdy na to zíral s otevřenou pusou a jen nevěřícně vzpomínal na Salieriho slova: _„Paulieho a Sama si nedržím proto, že by byli silní.“_

Seběhlo se to rychle, ale Tom věděl, že stejně jako jejich nechvalně proslulý výlet do přírody, i tenhle okamžik si bude pamatovat ještě hodně dlouho. Zas a znovu si ověřoval Samovo neúnavné smolařství. Kdyby počkal jen vteřinu, možná dvě, nazdařbůh vypálená rána by se neškodně zakousla do obrubně. Ale Sam chtěl zpoza baru proklouznout do chodby vedoucí ke garážím, a kulka se mu zavrtala do boku. Zlomil se v pase a možná křičel, možná nemohl. Tom ho najednou neslyšel. Pak Sam dopadl na všechny čtyři. Další kulka do ramene. Teď už křičel Tom.

Z chodby se vyřítil Paulie. Tom z druhé strany baru sledoval, jak odhazuje Thompsona a zpoza rohu se natahuje k Samovi, jak se na malý moment vystavuje až po lokty palbě, jak Sama ochrnutého bolestí bere za kabát a bez skrupulí ho táhne za roh stejně divoce jako šelma, která právě ulovila antilopu. Tom mu poskytl menší krycí palbu a zároveň znovu zhodnotil situaci.

Policajtů ubylo, a Salieriho lidí taky. Tomovi sice bylo proti srsti utíkat z boje, když ještě nebylo vyhráno a jeho vlastní lidi potřebovali každou pomoc, ale Paulie se nezastavoval. Táhl Sama po zemi dál a dál, až ke vchodu na dvorek, až skoro ke garážím, a za chvilku by mu oba zmizeli z dohledu, kdyby tady Tom zůstal. Hodil přes bar další Molotov a po hlavě se vrhl do chodby, na hořícího policajta za zády se ani neohlédl.

Když vyběhl na dvůr, překvapilo ho, jaký byl všude klid. Brána byla stále zavřená a betonový dvorek zel prázdnotou, jen pár olejových skvrn a šroubů jako společnost. Možná poldové neměli v plánu sem vážně vtrhnout. Možná nečekali, že narazí na takovou opozici. Dům za jeho zády se otřásal v základech a jeho majitel sebou v bolestech zmítal na studené zemi.

„Do prdele,“ bylo to jediné, na co se Tom vzmohl, když mu pohled padl na jeho kamarády. Oba už byli v garáži; krvavá šmouha byla jasným ukazatelem, kterým směrem se má Tom vydat. Sam se nejspíš snažil dostat ze sebe bolest křikem, ale nešlo to. Prsty levé ruky drtil Paulieho ruce a lapal po dechu, ve vlasech střepy a po celé tváři škrábance od skla, celou pravou paži zalitou krví a jako loutku bez života pohozenou na zemi. Druhá garáž byla zavřená a v ní jejich včerejší únikový vůz.

Nemuseli si říct ani slovo. Tom otevřel dveře auta a sám skočil za volant. Tak to vždycky bylo, tak to vždycky bude. Paulie Sama podepřel a i s ním se nasoukal na zadní sedačku. Přitáhl si ho k sobě, a Tom jako by se najednou vrátil o týden do minulosti, když venku řádila bouřka a jeho dcerka k sobě zoufale tiskla plyšového medvěda, oči jako dva talíře a v sobě jen malou dušičku. Třásla se tehdy jako ratlík a do medvěda mumlala slova útěchy, jako by to byl on, kdo potřeboval uklidnit.

Šlápl na plyn, vyjel z garáže a bránu od dvora bez větších potíží prorazil. Sam se začal dávit a Paulie z něj nespouštěl oči. Tom vyrazil do ulic. Auto bylo Paulieho, bylo jako ze škatulky, takže kdyby ze zadního dvora vyjeli spořádaně, policajti před barem by si jich možná ani nevšimli. Jenže proražená branka přilákala pozornost a během pár minut za sebou měli dvě hlídky.

Paulie si jich nevšímal. A Tom byl jenom rád. Střílením by si teď rozhodně nepomohli. A oni si nemohli dovolit za sebou až k doktorovi táhnout celý policejní sbor. „Drž se,“ křikl dozadu a jedním tahem strhl řízení doprava do úzkých uliček. Věděl moc dobře, kde čouhá víko kanálu a kde do cesty trčí betonový schodek. Věděl, kde bude stát chlápek s hot dogy a kde bude stánek s květinami. Pokud chtěl v tomhle městě Tommy zmizet s autem, tak vždycky zmizel.

Když zapadnul do té nejtmavší uličky, kterou znal, zhasnul světla a vypnul motor, a podíval se do zrcátka. Paulie ho poslechl a držel se ještě pevněji než předtím. Samovi z toho koukaly pořádné modřiny.

„Fajn,“ vydechl Tom a znovu zkontroloval zpětná zrcátka. Jedno modré světlo se prohnalo kolem, druhé brzy následovalo. Jenže to ještě nemuselo nic znamenat. Zaklepal prsty o volant. „Počkám, až budou trochu dál, a vyrazím k doktorovi,“ nadhodil v naději, že se Paulie konečně probere z transu. Jenže nic. „Jsme v prdeli, Paulie, slyšíš mě vůbec? Jestli na nás kápli, jsme úplně v hajzlu. Ty prachy jsou u tebe?“ Zavrtění hlavou. „Tak kde?“ dorážel Tom. Hotovost u sebe neměl skoro žádnou. A jestli byli tak moc v prdeli, jako se bál, že byli, tak jí bude potřebovat zhruba tolik, kolik jí z té banky vybrali.

Paulie mu věnoval pohled plný bolesti a Tom najednou litoval, že se vůbec ptal.

„Jsou v tý druhý garáži. Tam, kde jsme nechali i tu prostřílenou káru,“ přiznal Paulie roztřeseně. „Kurva, Tommy. Nechal jsem většinu tam, nečekal jsem, že si troufnou na bar, kterej spadá pod Salieriho. Co je Morello pryč, je od poldů úplnej klid. Jenže na ulicích bylo ještě dost lidí a já mám sousedy přilepený k oknům od rána do večera. Ten pytel bych k sobě nepropašoval najednou. Chtěl jsem se pak pro další část vrátit ráno, abych ti mohl dát aspoň tvůj podíl. Ale ráno jsem volal do baru a řekli mi, že Sam už tam je, tak jsem to nechal bejt, protože jsem ho do prdele nechtěl potkat, že jo. Všechno by ze mě dostal. Navíc se mnou chtěl mluvit a já se mu vyhejbal. Chtěl jsem počkat, až někam odtáhne!“ rozkřikl se, hlas mu přeskočil. „Jak jsem tohle měl předpoklá… co jsi tam sakra vůbec dělal ty!“

„Šel jsem zahladit stopy!“ vyjel pro změnu Tom. „Zkusit se zbavit toho auta. Ale nevolal jsem dopředu, tak mě Sam odchytl. Takže jsme tohle všechno udělali zbytečně? Ty prachy nakonec zůstaly v tom zkurveným baru?“ vybuchl nakonec, když se mu všechno v hlavě spojovalo. Sam vykašlával plíce a Pauliemu se leskly oči. „Bez nich se nikam nedostanem, nic u sebe nemám! Musíme se vrátit.“

Nastartoval.

„Tome.“ Paulie se málem zajíkl. „Promiň.“ Ještě víc si k sobě Sama přitáhl, jako by byl stéblem a on se topil, jako by to bylo to jediné, co mu zbylo. A kdyby Tom nebyl vzteky bez sebe, měl by pochopení. Jenže on měl rodinu a žádné prostředky k tomu, aby je odsud dostal. Byl manžel a táta a ten terč na jeho čele, který si doteď představoval jen v nočních můrách, právě nabyl děsivě skutečných rozměrů. Paulie se konečně rozdýchal. „Musíme ho napřed dostat do bezpečí. On to jinak nezvládne.“ Teď už to byly nefalšované slzy, i když ještě stále jenom vyhrožovaly, a Tom ho chtěl na místě zabít. „Jestli tam půjdeš zpátky, fajn. Nech si to. Nech si je všechny. Někam klidně zmiz. Nic mi neříkej. Já jedu za doktorem,“ pokračoval Paulie a zběsile mrkal. „Jen mi prokaž laskavost a to auto mi nech. Sežeň si jiný. _Prosím_.“

Tom se na něj obrátil tak prudce, až mu zapraštělo v zádech. Ulička zela prázdnotou a sirény zněly z větší dálky. Možná by mohl zase na cesty. Možná by měl. Sam na něj zamžoural, ale neviděl ho. Košili měl rudou skrz naskrz a ležel úplně klidně, zatímco ho Paulie pořád zoufale svíral, aby nějak potlačil třas.

„Máš o mně vysoký mínění, co?“ prohodil Tom dozadu, opřel se do sedačky, pevně sevřel volant, a z postranní uličky se opatrně vysoukal na hlavní ulici. „Nikam nejdu. Ty bys to s tím třasem narval do prvního semaforu. Měl bych tě ale varovat. Jakmile se postaví na nohy, oba nás zabije. Dozvěděl jsem se pár zajímavých věcí.“

Jel předpisově, aby k sobě zbytečně nelákal pozornost. Stačilo, že mu na zadní sedačce jeden kamarád krvácel a druhý hyperventiloval. Nějakému přehnaně aktivnímu strážníkovi neměl čas něco vysvětlovat.

Když si Paulie vyslechl to samé, s čím se ráno musel vypořádat Tom, na pár dlouhých vteřin mlčel. Ticho v autě přerušoval jen Samův chrčivý boj o každý nádech. „Hm,“ udělal nakonec. Tom se na něj podíval do zrcátka, ale Paulie mu pohled neopětoval. Soustředil se na to, jak mu rudnou ruce, jak krev prosakuje skrz jeho kalhoty, jak železný pach plní celé auto. Když byli konečně na kraji města, dovolil si Tom zrychlit a ignorovat předpisy. Většina policajtů teď stejně byla v klubu Palermo.

K doktorovi přijeli stejně vystresovaní a udýchaní jako po zpackaném obchodu s Kanaďany. Jenže tentokrát nestačilo Sama jenom podepřít. Tom si oběhl auto, otevřel dveře tam, kde měl Sam nohy, a opatrně ho začal tahat ven. Fakt, že Sam na tohle zacházení nijak nereagoval, mu do mozku vyslal varovný signál. Vnitřnosti se mu stáhly úzkostí. Paulie ho pomalu následoval z auta, a teprve když se ujistil, že Sama pevně drží, se s ním oba dva nemotorně doklopýtali až ke dveřím.

Tom opatrně položil Samovy nohy na zem a sledoval, jak Paulie pomalu klesá na kolena, aby Sama podepíral v pohodlnější poloze. Tom bušil na dveře a Paulie klečel na studené verandě, ruce skoro fialové z toho, jak pevně Sama svíral.

Tentokrát se ve dveřích objevila služebná. Na pohled, který se jí naskytl, si připlácla dlaň na pusu a přidušeně kníkla. Navzdory hrůze v očích to však musel být výjev, na který už byla zvyklá, protože neztrácela čas s otázkami ani křikem; ucouvla dozadu, dokořán otevřela dveře, posunkem naznačila, ať všichni hosté ráčí dovnitř a bez dalších prodlev se rozběhla k velkému schodišti na konci haly.

„Měl by tady mít svůj vlastní pokoj,“ vyhrkl ze sebe Paulie, když za sebou nohou zapráskl hlavní dveře. Nemohl si pomoct, musel ten stres nějak ventilovat.

„Jednoho dne snad budu moct říct, že vás rád vidím,“ zaslechli od schodiště. Doktor se k nim přihnal, na sobě narychlo přehozený plášť a pod ním pomačkaný oblek. Jen zběžně si prohlédl rozsah zranění. „Vemte ho dál, cestu vám ukazovat nemusím,“ pronesl kousavě. Platili mu dost, ale měl by dostávat příplatky i za šok a neustálé odbíhání od jiných věcí. I kdyby byl uprostřed porodu, pokud potřeboval pomoc některý ze Salieriho lidí, musel všeho nechat. A Sam Trapani byl jako pacient hotová noční můra.

V operačním sále už bylo rozsvíceno a služebná si kolem pasu vázala bílou zástěru. Chystala různé mističky a vaty a nástroje, ze kterých se Tomovi zatočila hlava. Nemusel být génius, aby si dovedl představit, k čemu jsou ty malé kleště. Takhle blízko operačního sálu ještě nikdy nebyl. Byl docela klikař, když došlo na zranění; kulka ho škrábla, nůž sjel šikovně po kloubech, maximálně mu někdo zlomil nos nebo vykloubil rameno. Kde Sam s Pauliem museli pod kudlu, on to nikdy neschytal tak vážně, aby na to nestačila Sára a její šitíčko.

Se Samem o stůl uprostřed místnosti bezmála hodili. Ten sebou najednou začal zmítat a skoro se jim vysmekl. Paulieho od sebe odstrčil kolenem a oběma rukama se začal sápat po Tomovi. Oči měl podlité krví, ve vlasech se mu leskly střepy a ve tváři byl bledý jako smrt. „Já vás nenávidím,“ zařval, popadl Toma za loket a stáhl ho skoro až k sobě. „ _Nenávidím._ Bože – kurva - jestli přežiju, tak vy _ne_ ,“ pokračoval horečnatě, oči výhružně vypoulené. „Zabiju vás oba, do prdele,“ zasténal, když mu doktor lopatky zatlačil na operační stůl a bolest z boku a z ramene se spojily v jednu. „Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!“ Paulie se k němu přihnal zpátky, od Toma ho odtrhl a ruce mu přidržel.

Bolest Sam nikdy nesnášel důstojně. A Tom už věděl, proč. Služebná, která se bez hnutí brvy stala sestřičkou, přišla s injekcí. Doktor ji odmávl. Sestra se zmateně zarazila, ruka jí poklesla. Nevěřícně na doktora zírala.

„Bože,“ vydechl Tom a pohlédl na Paulieho. „Ani teď? To přece… to přece nejde.“ Paulie už se zoufalým slzám dále nebránil. Jen zakroutil hlavou a držel dál. Tom nepotřeboval, aby mu řekli víc. Mlčky přešel k Samovým nohám a celým tělem je zalehl. Doktor se mezitím nůžkami prostříhal až na kůži.

„Madona mia, no, no,“ vydral ze sebe Sam, když se mu před očima zaleskly kleště. Celý se vzepjal, ale marně. Sil mu navzdory rostoucí hrůze ubývalo. Tom byl rád, že držel nohy, a Samovy prosby a výhrůžky tak slyšel z větší dálky. Celou horní polovinou těla byl opřený o stůl, hlavou se dotýkal studené desky, zuby měl zaťaté tak pevně, až ho rozbolela celá čelist, a paličatě zíral do zdi naproti a ne na to, co se dělo za ním. Stejně všechno věděl.

Uši drásající křik se změnil v zlomený vzlykot. Vulgarismy a kletby přicházely v čím dál pomalejších intervalech, poslední zbytky rozpoznatelné angličtiny spadly do stále obdivuhodně zachované italštiny. Doktor občas pronesl napjaté „ještě chvilku“ a „už to bude“ a Paulie střídavě drkotal zuby a střídavě odpovídal na Samovy květnaté protesty. Ten ze všeho křiku ochraptěl, a v době, kdy mu doktor stahoval obvaz na rameni a sestra vatou odstraňovala zbytky sražené krve na jeho boku, už jenom lapal po dechu. Teprve pak Tomovi došlo, že nohy se pod ním už dávno nehýbou, nesnaží se ho prokopnout zdí, dokonce sebou už ani necukají.

Propadal se do hlubin bezvědomí. Paulie počkal, až se Sam přestane hýbat úplně, a pak nechal čelo dopadnout na desku stolu. Chvilku jen ležel a trhaně oddechoval. Oči měl zavřené a vypadalo to, že by tak nejradši už zůstal. Do postele v pokoji pro hosty Sama dostali na nosítkách, aby ho vystavili co možná nejmenší bolesti, která by ho předčasně nepřivedla do světa bdělých. Teprve pak, když doktor poplácal Paulieho po zádech a povzbudivě na něj kývl, si Tom dovolil pořádně vydechnout. Vnitřnosti se mu zauzlovaly do jednoho velkého klubka, bylo mu zle a pokoušela se o něj slabost.


	3. Achillova pata

Probral se až po třetím lusknutí. Paulie ho na svůj vkus jemně popleskal po tváři. „Ještě ty se mi tady slož, zatraceně,“ vyhrkl poplašeně a začal se rozhlížet po další posteli. Jelikož oba seděli na chodbě, nevypadal příliš překvapeně, že žádnou nenašel. „Koupil’s to? Tommy. Tommy. Tommy!“

„Ale hovno,“ odbyl ho Tom a před dalším pokusem o lehkou facku stihl zavčasu uhnout. „Jen se mi udělalo špatně,“ přiznal pochmurně a promnul si oči. „Noc jsem propil, ráno do sebe hrkl snad půl litru kafe, pak se po nás střílelo a teď jsem dvě hodiny čichal krev a dezinfekci. Do prdele, Paulie,“ utrhl se najednou. „Chceš mi říct, že si nemůže dovolit ani být mimo při zasraný operaci? Vždyť ho to mohlo dorazit. Jenom na usnutí, nebo aspoň… já nevím, lokálně to umrtvit. Nebudu z toho spát.“ Paulie ho trpělivě poslouchal. Tmavé oči se mu pořád ještě leskly. „Proto jsi mě vždycky posílal domů, když to schytal? Abych se neptal, proč ho neuspíte?“

Paulie sklopil pohled a promnul si prsty. Poprvé to bylo vždycky nejjasnější, nejvýraznější. První akce, první průser, první zranění. Od té doby nesčetněkrát zastavoval svoje vlastní krvácení i to Samovo, ale poprvé to bylo prostě jiné. Pamatoval si, jak hluboká ta rána pod žebry byla, jak do Sama nůž pronikl jako do másla, jak ani nevykřikl bolestí. Jak mu pár vteřin trvalo, než si vůbec všiml, že z něj trčí jenom rukojeť. Pamatoval si, jak ho přitáhl k doktorovi, jak si úlevně oddychl, když po injekci Sam odpadl a doktor mohl ránu v klidu zašít. Pamatoval si, jak se Sam probudil a šel jim po krku. Jak ho museli znovu uspat a zamknout v pokoji, jak si ani jeden z nich nespojil náznaky a zavčasu nejednal.

Pamatoval si, jak po návratu do baru pochodoval po zasedací místnosti, jak si nedokázal sednout ani potom, co ho Frank třikrát vyzval. Salieri si vyslechl, co se stalo. Dokud byla řeč jen o zranění, měl starosti. Když došlo na detail s morfiem, nasral se. Jasně stanovil svá očekávání a plány a důsledky selhání. Nesnažil se to nijak přikrášlit. Vtáhl Paulieho do historie, kterou neměl právo šířit dál, kterou si Sam tak úzkostlivě chránil, kterou nikdy nikomu neřekl. A Paul najednou věděl všechno. To, na co se zeptal a nedostal odpověď, na co se zeptat teprve chtěl a na co věděl, že se ptát nemá.

_„Takže jestli se z toho nedostane,“_ řekl tehdy Salieri a pevně se Pauliemu podíval do očí, _„dvě do hlavy.“_ A Pauliemu sice spadla čelist – protože tak málo, tak strašně málo stačilo, aby Sam pro dona ztratil veškerou cenu. Ale i tak přikývl, protože on nebyl žádný capo, nebyl consiglieri, nebyl někdo, kdo si mohl dovolit diskutovat, když došlo na příkazy. On byl voják a jako voják se musel chovat. Vrátil se k doktorovi, dal mu instrukce, zbavil se všech zbraní i všeho, co by se jako zbraň dalo v nejhorším použít – ať už to byly šle nebo kravata – a vydal se do jámy lvové.

Týden strávil tím, že ze Sama nespouštěl oči. Ze Sama, který se buď s řevem vrhal proti dveřím, proti stěně, proti Pauliemu, nebo jen tiše seděl v koutu místnosti a očima sliboval krvavou pomstu. Jednou prosil a žadonil a naříkal, hned pak všechny proklínal a sypal ze sebe nadávky, nad kterými i Paulie se kolikrát zhrozil. Předstíral, že je vyléčen, že už nic necítí, jen aby na Paulieho vzápětí zaútočil. Využil všeho, co měl, neštítil se ničeho. Když viděl, že s fyzickým násilím se nikam nedostane, přesedlal na to verbální. Paulie si za život musel vyslechnout spoustu věcí. Ale to byly většinou znechucené pokřiky zhrzených lidí, kteří sami sebe nesnášeli. Buď se jim nelíbil jeho původ nebo jeho plány, jeho zvyky nebo jenom jeho pohled, hnusilo se jim jeho živobytí. S tím vším se dalo žít, protože to prostě nebylo osobní, sebevíc se to tak tvářilo.

Ale Sam měl skvělou mušku nejen s náboji. Co slovo, to trefa. Paulie si pořád dokola opakoval mantru, že _to nemyslí vážně, že to tak nemyslí, tohle si o něm skutečně nemyslí, ne, ne, ne_. Aby se udržel příčetný, aby neztratil nervy a dokázal se zastavit po jedné ráně do čelisti, aby nepokračoval dál a neumlátil k smrti svého nejlepšího – _jediného_ kamaráda.

„Věř mi, udělali jsme mu laskavost,“ pronesl tiše.

„Tomu se fakt těžko věří,“ odfrkl si Tom, ale na víc se neptal. Měl pocit, že od chvíle, co políbil svou ženu do vlasů, uběhlo aspoň třicet let. Promnul si spánky a lokty si opřel o kolena.

„Víš, já se to o něm takhle dozvěděl,“ pokračoval Paulie, a navzdory tomu, co všechno ho Tom viděl provést, jak plný energie a síly vždycky byl, působil najednou jako ztracené dítě, které nemá dost odvahy se ani rozkřičet. Prsty si zatínal do kolen a seděl jenom na krajíčku židle. „Máš štěstí, že ty ses to dozvěděl rovnou od něj.“ Protože Tom byl v některých věcech prostě klikař. „Sam tehdy dostal dvě dávky morfia. Dvě malý dávky. Pro tu třetí mě byl schopnej vykuchat zaživa, Tommy. Musel jsem ho zmlátit pokaždý, když se přese mě chtěl dostat ven z pokoje. Týden jsme žili na hromádce a já se co dvě hodiny musel mýt od jeho krve,“ zamumlal si pod nos, prsty bolestivě zkroucené. „Kdybych tohle neměl navždycky vrytý do paměti, taky bych se nechal obměkčit.“

Tom na to nic neříkal. Tohle totiž bylo dost na hovno, to nemohl popírat. Ale taky tu teď byly jiné věci, kterým by se měli oba věnovat.

Melouch. Prachy. Bar. Don. Sára. Jeho dcerka. Tohle přece nebyla žádná zrada. Ale vymklo se to. Přímo svinsky se to vymklo a Salieri nebyl zdaleka tak klidný, jakým se rád dělal. Jestli to skutečně prasklo…

Udělalo se mu ještě hůř. Zhluboka se nadechl, pak vydechl. Propletl si prsty. Paulie vedle něj dávno zmlkl. Vypadal, že se ztratil v podobně příjemných myšlenkách jako Tom, když najednou: „Tome.“

„No.“

„Tohle jsme kolosálně posrali, co,“ vydral ze sebe Paulie a bezmála hystericky se uchechtl. Skousl si spodní ret a začal klepat nohou o parkety. „To už snad hůř ani dopadnout nemohlo. Tohle se nemělo… kdybych to… nikdy bych…“ nedokázal se vymáčknout. Nemusel. Tom už si na tohle dávno zvykl. Dokud Paulie bojoval o život, dokud musel jednat, dokázal jet bez přestávky, bez přemýšlení. Ale pak, v momentech, kdy se všechno zpomalilo a uklidnilo, kdy bylo třeba objektivně analyzovat situaci, zvážit své možnosti a nejlépe přijít s plánem, byl nepoužitelný. Nedokázal se vymotat z bludiště sebeobviňování nebo obviňování všech okolo, nedokázal přijít s ničím použitelným. Buď blekotal a nedával smysl, nebo mlčel a zíral do prázdna. Jedno z toho právě minulo a nastupovalo to druhé. Přestal se pokoušet o slova, jen bezradně pokrčil rameny a dál klepal nohou. Ještě se nešel ani umýt.

„Vnímej mě,“ zaluskal mu Tom prsty přímo pod nosem. „Potřebujeme se ztratit? Jsme v prdeli, ale nedokážu posoudit, jak moc. Soustřeď se. Mám dítě, Paulie. Jestli se potřebuju ztratit, musím to vědět _hned_.“

„Sam slíbil, že když do té banky půjdeme, tak bude mlčet,“ zamumlal Paulie roztržitě, stále tvrdohlavý, jako by měl pocit, že se Tom strachuje zbytečně. Samovy výhrůžky nejspíš nebral vážně. Pravděpodobně si jich za život vyslechl dost. Ale Tom to nemohl riskovat. Nehazardoval jenom sám se sebou.

„Jo, jenže to nevěděl, že mu naše banka vynese hned dvě kulky v těle, rozstřílenej bar na sračky a policajty v patách,“ odfrkl si. Pohlédl na zavřené dveře. Pak se znovu otočil k Pauliemu. „Ruku na srdce. Víš, jaký má priority. On možná umí mlčet, ale lhát donovi nebude. Neriskl by to.“ Paulie podle něj rád předstíral, že tomu tak není, a Tom by ho jindy nechal, ať si to nalhává dál. Sam nebyl Salieriho pravou rukou pro nic za nic. „Tohle jsme posrali jak u dona, tak u Sama. Takhle nasranýho jsem ho v životě neviděl. To, že nevěděl o bance, je samo o sobě víc než dost. Ale že jsme to schovali v jeho baru, to bylo prostě přes čáru. Pokud hned teď nezmizíme…“

„Tak jenom dáme najevo, že s tím nic nemáme! A o to přece teď jde!“ vybuchl Paulie. „Takhle máme všichni nějakou šanci. Don vůbec nemusí vědět, kdo to udělal. Jestli poldové neví, kdo přesně to byl, tak není všechno ztracený. I kdyby to měl schytat někdo z rodiny, můžeme…“

„Jenže to se ti právě snažím vysvětlit,“ přerušil ho Tom, divže s ním nezačal frustrovaně třást. „Sama už na svojí straně dávno nemáme. Banka je jedna věc, ale jestli si to fízlové spojili i s těma zasranýma doutníkama… mají teď volnej přístup do Samova klubu. Budou svědčit, že jsme začali střílet první. Že jsme něco chtěli chránit. Najdou auto, najdou prachy,“ Tom zaťal zuby, protože _tohle_ vážně nečekal a nedalo se ani popsat, jak neuvěřitelně ho to sralo, že nakonec přes to všechno měl zase holou prdel, jako by do žádné banky ani nešel. „Něco malého tam podstrčí a budou mít zelenou při vyšetřování Salieriho. Přivedeme k němu policajty kvůli něčemu, o čem jsme původně neměli ani vědět. Jenže on ví, že my víme. Bude to brát jako nějakou pomstu za to, že nás chtěl obejít. Bude si myslet, že to je nějakej plán. Že podezření hodíme na Sama, cesta povede k donovi a my dva z toho vyjdeme suchou nohou. Nedožijeme se _večera_ , Paulie, do prdele práce.“

A možná by mu to nevadilo, kdyby se věci opravdu měly tak, jako si původně myslel. Že se don rozhodl jim pořádně nezaplatit to neuvěřitelné riziko, které pro něj nevědomky podstoupili, že jim neprojevil důvěru, na které všichni z nich neúnavně pracovali tolik let. Ale pokud měl pravdu Sam, vyloupená banka byla donebevolající drzost, bylo to vyhlášení války, naprosto neadekvátní reakce jen na pouhou domněnku. A on měl tehdy takový vztek, že se ani tolik nerozmýšlel, že se rozhodl nebýt protentokrát hlasem rozumu a nedržet Paulieho zpátky. Za chvilku uražené ješitnosti teď platil.

Paulie na něj zíral s pusou dokořán. „No ježíši – proč by – proč by nám něco podstrčili? Nemaj důvod,“ vyhrkl nevěřícně a hned vzápětí se mu rty prohnuly jakýmsi podivným neveselým úsměvem. „To ti řekl Sam? Zní to jako on. Je par… parmodní… víš co. Řekl bych, že co se o těch drogách dozvěděl, tak nespí. Zbytečně to komplikuješ! Banka praskla u poldů,“ přiznal a zpomalil tempo, jako by navzdory svým zvykům improvizoval, jako by se snažil dopracovat k něčemu, co by snad dokázalo zázračně rozprášit Tomovy pochybnosti. Na Tomův vkus nic z toho nebral dost vážně. Ale Paulie ho ignoroval, jeho zaťaté pěsti i jeho vražedný pohled. „O drogách vědí zase jenom federálové. Ani jedna strana se nebude chlubit té druhé, to ti garantuju. Ale Salieri sám o sobě s tím není oficiálně spojenej. Je to sice jedinej zbylej don v tomhle městě, ale má pověst člověka, co se drogám vyhýbá. Myslím, že ho hodně dlouho nikdo podezírat nebude. Banku se nám můžou snažit přišít, ale pokud to uhrajeme na někoho, kdo nás zradil, policajti dají ruce pryč. Ví, že o takový lidi se staráme sami. A taky ví, jak. S tím nikdo nic mít nechce, za to ti ručím. Banka možná bude spojená se Salierim, ale nikdo kromě nás tří o ní neví. Uhrajeme to.“

S téměř rozzářenýma očima tady plánoval jejich vlastní vraždu. Nejspíš o tom ani nevěděl. Nejspíš mu ty bláboly opravdu dávaly smysl a Tom se najednou cítil tak strašně sám.

„Pořád spoléháš na to, co se ti snažím říct, že už dávno nemáme!“ zavrčel a velice se hlídal, aby zbytečně nekřičel, ačkoli na světě nebylo momentálně nic, co by dělal radši. Měl si dát přestávku. Měl tehdy po té akci nasednout i s donem do auta a nechat Paulieho, ať se drkocá vlakem sám. Byl tehdy rozzuřený a připadal si jako idiot a nechal by se navézt do ještě větší blbosti než do vykrádačky. Do hajzlu s tím vším. On přece nebyl horká hlava. Nebo alespoň ne tolik, jako býval. Věděl, že Paulieho nadšení bylo vždycky nakažlivé, že on měl tendence mu propadat. Měl tušit, že jakmile zmizí Sam a s ním i jeho možná někdy příliš uzemňující, ale vždy realistický náhled na věc, budou oba dva ztracení.

Sam kolikrát vědomě a dobrovolně hrál roli toho, kdo trhal partu, jen aby jim zachránil krk. Tušil, že v jednom baru dojde k rvačce, že ve druhém dokonce i na střílení, že nabízet drink všem ještě ve dveřích nepřinese nic dobrého, že jít vykrást zasranou banku Salierimu za zády je sebevražda. A Tom s Pauliem byli najednou jako spříznění; dva hloupí kluci, kteří se spikli proti rodičům a nic na světě je nemohlo zastavit. Sam pro ně nebyl hlasem rozumu, ale suchar, a oni přece sami dobře věděli, co si můžou dovolit. Jenže pak přišel Frank a udělal jim čáru přes rozpočet. Dal Tomovi najevo, že si nemůže dovolit dělat Paulieho chyby, že jsou na něj kladeny větší nároky, do toho všeho se připojila Sára se svou hrozbou rozvodu a Tom celý splaskl, protože měli pravdu. A on si myslel, že tehdy dostal rozum, že se poučil.

Proto chtěl křičet, proto chtěl s Pauliem praštit do zdi, proto chtěl vrazit do pokoje naproti a udusit Sama polštářem, proto chtěl jít a rozmlátit celý bar. Protože don jim to měl říct. Sam neměl odcházet, měl zůstat a ujistit se, že se ani jeden z jeho kamarádů nepustí do žádné blbosti. Paulie neměl být takový blázen. A Tom si měl udržet chladnou hlavu. Takže chtěl alespoň křičet, když už nic. Ale nekřičel.

Pořád musel mít na paměti, že Sam se mohl kdykoli probudit. Neměl teď v sobě ani ždibec chemie a nedalo se předpokládat, co ho vytrhne z bezvědomí. Seděli sice s Pauliem na chodbě, ale on nechtěl nic ponechat náhodě. „Po tomhle všem nás klidně hodí pod náklaďák. On to udělá, Paulie. Všechno to stojí a padá na něm. To, jestli bude moje rodina žít, stojí a padá na něm. To, jestli budeš žít ty.“

Někdy na Franka vzpomínal o to jasněji, když mu noční můry předhazovaly, že se jednoho dne bude muset prostě rozhodnout. A tahle situace se těm snovým velice podobala.

„Já tě slyším, Tome,“ odpověděl Paulie, hlas měl najednou ledový jako snad ještě nikdy, tak odměřený a neosobní, až se Tom zarazil. „Slyším každý slovo a dokonce i chápu, co se mi snažíš naznačit. A sice je to kurva těžký, ale nezazlívám ti to. Máš svý důvody. My všichni máme.“

Tomovi se zamotala hlava. Takhle to nemyslel. Nebo alespoň… ne tak docela.

„Ne,“ vyhrkl. „Ne. Ne, to ne. Právě jsem ho s tebou odtáhl k doktorovi, místo abych šel pro prachy a zmizel. A ty si myslíš, že bych ho dokázal jen tak…“ nedovedl to ani říct, představit si to, natož to udělat. Co by se muselo stát, aby na Sama zamířil a vystřelil? Co by musel Sam udělat, aby něco takového Tom dokázal? To všechno byla jen polemika. _Možná_ by to dokázal, kdyby Sam udělal něco, za co by to Tom udělat _musel_. Možná. Ne. Prostě ne. A přitom…

Myslel to tak. Panebože, myslel to přesně tak, jako si to Paulie vyložil.

„Tohle všechno je jenom otázka priorit,“ hlesl Paulie, protože Toma celou dobu pozoroval, protože nejspíš slyšel všechno, co se mu právě prohnalo hlavou. Celý zvadl, i v očích jako by mu pohaslo. „Jak jsem řekl. Ty máš ženu a dítě. Je pochopitelný, že jsi schopnej udělat různý věci, abys je udržel v bezpečí. Seš táta a bylo by pěkně na hovno, kdybys to takhle necítil. Sam přišel do rodiny jako čtrnáctiletej závislák. Dona vidí jako svýho patrona, Vinnie je pro něj jako táta. Ralphovi zbyla jenom matka. A přestože ten kripl v životě neublížil ani mouše, myslíš, že by nedokázal někomu rozkopat prdel, kdyby ublížil jeho mámě? I kdybys ten někdo byl ty?“ Tom jenom zíral. Myslel si, že na tyhle sáhodlouhé historky se zdrcující pointou tady byl spíš Salieri a svého času i Frank, ale Paulie málokdy takto ztrácel čas. O to větší váhu každé další slovo mělo.

Tom nedělal chybu, které se opakovaně dopouštěl Sam. Nikdy Paulieho neodbyl, nikdy ho nepřerušil ani se mu nevysmál. „Nezazlívám ti, že máš svou vlastní rodinu jako prioritu. Nezazlívám Samovi, že se drží starýho, i když je to teda hodně nevyváženej vztah,“ zabručel Paulie znechuceně, vzpomínky na Salieriho chladnokrevná slova o Samově popravě stále živě v paměti. „A stejně tak ty mi nemůžeš zazlívat, že bych poslal do hrobu všechny, a tím myslím všechny, kdo by se pokusili mi vás dva vzít. Já nic jinýho nemám, Tommy.“ Protože jestli se rozpadne Salieriho rodina, Paulie to přežije. Jestli ho zabijí, bude mrtvej. Jestli ho zavřou, bude sedět. Ale při představě, že někdo z těch dvou blbců zařve, nebo snad dokonce oba, a on tady na všechno zbude sám – na byznys, na chlast, na všecko – při té představě se mu dělalo špatně. „Přestaň se snažit mě proti němu poštvat. Nemá to cenu. Všechna přátelství jsou otázkou priorit. Pokud nějaký máš a tvůj kámoš překročí hranice, vždycky budeš schopnej se ho zbavit, vždycky to nějak omluvíš. Ale pokud žádný jiný priority nemáš, tak prostě nic jinýho neřešíš. Nenuť mě, ať si mezi váma dvěma vybírám.“

Nastalo dlouhé ticho. Tomovi došlo, že tady celou dobu nevědomky svého kamaráda verbálně mučil, bez okolků a výčitek ho stavěl ho do nesnesitelné pozice. Tom se bál o svou rodinu. Sam bojoval o svůj život. Paulie byl uprostřed toho všeho, snažil se všechno udržet pohromadě a sám se přitom rozpadal.

„Vždyť jsi z toho všeho chtěl ven,“ připomněl mu Tom, když si to všechno v hlavě přebral. Zaráželo ho, jak se Paulie uklidnil, jak necharakteristicky rezignovaně zněl. Jako by tušil, že k tomuto jednou dojde. „Chtěl jsi zdrhnout, oženit se, mít pizzerii. Kvůli tomu jsi s tím nápadem přišel.“

„Původně. Jo,“ odkašlal si Paulie a nervózně pohlédl na dveře do Samova pokoje.

Sam nebyl tolik slepě loajální, jako spíš k smrti vyděšený. Věděl, že má pro dona cenu jenom, pokud se drží zkrátka, pokud má nad sebou plnou kontrolu. Úzkostlivě dbal na to, aby Paulieho odklidil vždycky, když se opil a začal vykřikovat nesmysly. Vzal to špatně – dokonce hůř než Sára, když viděl, jak Tom spadá do těch samých sraček, že se v tomhle drží spíš Paula než jeho. Bylo to jako zrada. Sám si dával velký pozor na to, kolik čeho vypil, a když cítil to staré známé svědění – že _chce_ , že _potřebuje_ , že _musí_ – dal si cigaretu nebo dvě, nebo dvanáct, a pak do sebe hrkl to nejsilnější kafe, které se ještě dalo při své konzistenci považovat za tekutinu.

A Paulie by nic z toho nevěděl, kdyby nebylo té rány pod žebry, kdyby nebylo toho morfia. Dál by si myslel, že Sam odmítá drogy ve svém rajonu, protože je odmítá Salieri. Dál by si myslel, že je Sam věrný jako pes, že se možná dívá, ale nevidí. Ale ne. Nebyla to slepá věrnost, nebyla to stoprocentní oddanost, ale čirá hrůza při pomyšlení, jak si někdo z rodiny bere zbraň s úmyslem ho popravit. Protože moc dobře věděl, že don by s tím nedělal okolky. Jednu šanci už Sam dostal, a víc se jich nikdy nedávalo.

Pauliemu hrozilo, že ho jeho pití dostane do problémů, tak se Sam vždy postaral o to, aby ho zavčasu odkormidloval někam do zátiší, kde ho nechal vystřízlivět. O Tomovo bezpečí se zase postarala Sára se svými výhrůžkami o rozvodu. Takže tohle zbylo na Paulieho. Ujistit se, že Sam do toho svinstva zase nespadne. Že pro dona bude mít cenu. Že bude žít. Bylo to fér.

Ještě teď měl chuť jít a zapálit Salieriho klub, když si vzpomněl na Samův výraz po akci s doutníky, jak na ten bílý balíček nevěřícně zíral, jak si promnul tvář a opřel se o náklaďák, jak si s Pauliem vyměnil donebevolající pohled, pro který nebylo třeba slov. Paulie mu nikdy neřekl o tom, že ho chtěl Salieri nechat popravit kvůli dvěma dávkám morfia. Že se během nejhoršího týdne svého života postaral o to, aby se to nemuselo stát. Ani nemusel.

Celá polovina města byla od fetu úplně čistá. Pokud se vyloupl někdo, kdo riskoval, velice brzy přišel o živnost. Opilci a násilníci se v pouličních uličkách ztratili snadno. Ale smažky byly vidět. Dřív nebo později o ně někdo zakopl a don se o nich dozvěděl.

V tom tichu Toma najednou napadlo – protože při vzpomínce na Frankovu přednášku o fence se dokázal otřást ještě po pěti letech – jestli si Sam musel projít tím samým. Jestli mu někdo všemi těmi nevyřčenými slovy a náznaky dával najevo, jak podmíněná je jeho užitečnost. Jestli tím prošel i Paulie.

Bylo to vyřčeno jednou jedinkrát a to muselo všem členům stačit; organizace byla vždy na prvním místě. Ale Tom tak nějak doufal, že zrovna _jeho_ se to velké rozhodování, ta velká dilemata, nikdy týkat nebudou. Byl v partě donových nejbližších, kde nehrozila zrada. Byli si všichni blízcí, víc než ostatní členové. Zažili toho tolik, že se na to nedalo zapomenout. Navzájem si zachraňovali životy i příčetnost.

S Frankem přišlo vystřízlivění. Co by na jeho místě udělal Tom? Nezaprodal by snad celou organizaci, aby ochránil svou rodinu? Kdy přijde na řadu on, kdy se bude muset rozhodovat? Co když to bude právě on, kdo bude muset jednou zradit, kdo se stane hlavním terčem – a ještě k tomu právem? Každý z nich měl nějakou slabost, nějakou Achillovu patu. Přes devadesát procent členů bylo slabých, jen opravdu málokdo byl dokonalým pro organizaci. Ti nedokonalí doufali, že oni se do té rozhodující situace nikdy nedostanou. Dokonalý člen neměl žádné vedlejší závazky, žádnou vlastní rodinu, ať už rodiče nebo děti, žádné osobní ambice ani plány, vše konal jedině pro dobro famílie. Sam byl jedním ze sta. A právě proto se ho teď Tom bál víc než federálů a Salieriho lidí dohromady.

Zájmy jejich trojice byly ohroženy, a pokud se alespoň jeden z nich těch svých nevzdá, bez krve se to neobejde. Nemuseli používat více slov, aby tohle bylo jasné. Tom by nejspíš dokázal Sama zabít, pokud by to ochránilo jeho ženu a dceru. Paulie by dokázal zabít Tommyho, pokud by tím zachránil Sama, i když by sám se sebou nejspíš nedokázal žít. A Sam by je dokázal zabít oba, pokud by se stali hrozbou pro organizaci.

Mlčky na sebe všichni tři mířili, plně nabito, a ani jeden z nich neměl výhodu. Všem se třásly ruce a ani jeden z nich nechtěl udělat první krok. Ten první měl plnou kontrolu nad tím, jak se situace bude vyvíjet. A ti zbylí dva museli držet krok. Bojovat, vzdát se, utéct.

Zůstali sedět oba na chodbě, zírali na zavřené dveře Samova pokoje a dál už nemluvili. Čekali.


	4. Princip

Jindy Paulieho museli nutit, aby dal Samovi prostor na zotavení a rozkoukání. Tentokrát se marod probudil do temné a osamělé místnosti. Žaludek se mu výhrůžně stahoval, kdykoli mu tělem projela vlna bolesti. Když tady byl naposledy, u postele byla židle a po ní se pomalu sklouzával napůl bezvědomý Paulie, do oken bubnoval déšť a on měl další jizvu do sbírky. Oči mu však tehdy sklouzly na jednu konstantu, která v takových chvílích nikdy nechyběla, a přestože by ji někdy nejraději nakopal do míst, kam slunce nesvítí, neuvěřitelně mu teď chyběla.

Prudce se nadechl; vzduch se zasekl v půli cesty a on zadržel dech, aby se nerozkašlal a znovu se neodrovnal. Očima bloumal po místnosti a nic pořádně neviděl. Necítil teplo dalšího těla, neslyšel tiché oddechování, jen otravné tikání hodin. Cítil, jak mu tělem zmítá horečka, a přesto se třásl zimou. Byl sám. Úplně sám. Byl tam zpátky, ve špinavých ulicích a s rozpíchaným předloktím, s děravými botami a hrůzou z těch chlapů v obleku, které kdysi viděl, jak škrtí jakéhosi nešťastníka v postranní uličce.

Nedokázal si spojit, proč byla taková tma, proč byl všude klid. Už to bylo dlouho, co se tak probudil naposledy. Už přes dvacet let, kdykoli se po nepovedené akci vracel do světa živých, spatřoval přátelskou tvář; Vinnieho výmluvné oči a drsné ruce, laskavé doteky, prsty kolem zápěstí, tiché _„to zvládneš, kluku“_ ; pak dívčí tvář, nevinnou a usměvavou, s hřejivýma očima a motýlími doteky, a pak jednu ráznou a starostlivou, s tmavýma očima a vráskou na čele, nervózním tlacháním a neklidnýma rukama. Později přibyla ještě jedna; tichá a trpělivá. Ruka kolem ramen a přiškrcený chrapot – _„už jsme přežili horší věci“_.

Srdce se mu rozbušilo. Byl sám. Byli pryč. Všichni byli pryč.

Z hrdla se mu vydral vzlyk. Pořád neviděl. Všechno bolelo. Nic se nehýbalo. Ani nefoukal vítr. Dovnitř nepronikalo světlo pouliční lampy, mohl být úplně kdekoli.

Vzpomínka na Tomovy výčitky, na hrůzu v jeho očích, na čísi ruce, jak ho táhnou pryč. Zvuk rozbíjejícího se skla a hořícího dřeva. Křik. Možná jeho, možná někoho jiného.

Zradili ho. Jak se sem dostal? Možná už don všechno věděl. Možná se dovtípil. Možná sám pochopil, že Sam s tím neměl nic společného. Že by to neudělal, že by nezradil, že by nemohl a nedokázal a ani nechtěl-

Nebo na konečný rozsudek teprve čekal? Byl na pořadníku? Byli oba dva dávno mrtví? Leželi už někde na dně oceánu, zatímco on měl dostat šanci na vysvětlení?

Srdce mu bušilo čím dál divočeji. Tohle bylo přece dobré znamení. Šance. To bylo to jediné, co žádal. Věděl, že nic jiného si nemůže dovolit. Přikrývka jako by se ho najednou snažila rozdrtit. Trhaně oddechoval a prsty se ji ze sebe snažil strhnout. Jak tohle mohlo být dobré znamení? Co když byli skutečně oba pryč? Ale odešli _sami_. Byla to _jejich_ vina. Jejich rozhodnutí. _On_ s tím nic nemohl dělat. Snažil se.

Teprve až s druhým vzlykem mu došlo, jak ho všechno bolí. V hlavě mu hučelo a prsty ho brněly, cítil, jak mu tělem otřásá zimnice a po čele stéká pramínek potu, klepal se jako ratlík ve vánici a v uších mu pištělo. Před očima se mu míhaly bílé skvrny.

Najednou – čísi dotek. Příliš nejistý a příliš opatrný na to, aby to byl někdo známý. Sam se snažil mu vytrhnout, ale pořád neviděl. To tady ten člověk byl celou dobu s ním, ve tmě? Možná jedna z výslechových praktik – tma a dezorientace. Možná už tady byl celé dny.

„Otevřete oči, Same,“ oznámil mu ten roztřesený hlas. To leccos vysvětlovalo. Sam se pokusil mu vyhovět, ale bylo to těžší, než si představoval. Pod víčka mu vnikl nemilosrdný záblesk lampy, která by mu jindy přišla slabá a nedostačující. Teď by ji nejradši prohodil oknem. Zasyčel bolestí, ale dech se mu začínal zpomalovat. Doktora znal.

***

Doktor Rasponi si oddechl, když sebou Sam přestal zmítat.

Paulie Lombardo se dal jako pacient vydržet. Při nejhorším si zanadával, pak se omlouval, pak je všechny proklel, omluvil se znovu. Při výměnách obvazů flirtoval se služebnou, dožadoval se pití, tlachal o ničem a stěžoval si, že zakrní. Pobyt na lůžku se vždy snažil zkrátit, a to i když nemohl chodit. Co se nezahojilo, to paličatě nebral na vědomí. Při špatných dnech kulhal a pokašlával.

Sam Trapani byl hotová noční můra. Léků mohl jen omezené množství, a to většinou na rozsah zranění, se kterým ho sem přinesli, nestačilo ani v nejmenším. Všechno si musel protrpět za plného vědomí a on nebyl ten typ, který by předstíral, že to nic není. Z bolesti mu tekly zoufalé slzy, které ho přiváděly k vzteku – o to víc, pokud u toho byl někdo další. Doktor byl rád, že jeho sestřička neuměla italsky, protože to, co Sam někdy vypustil, dovedlo být příliš i pro otrlé.

A pokud byla situace neúnosná, bál se doktor i o svůj život. V takových chvílích byl za Paulieho vděčný. Jenže ten teď místo toho, aby vtrhl k Samovi do pokoje a převzal svou ošetřovatelskou roli, jakmile uslyšel, že se v pokoji jejich maroda něco děje, běžel pro doktora a dotáhl ho násilím až ke dveřím, pak ho vhodil dovnitř pokoje a zabouchl za ním. Rasponi si nestihl dát ani župan, neměl dokonce ani brýle, zkrátka mu vůbec nebylo příjemně a jeho pacient ho mohl každou chvíli začít škrtit… pan Trapani se nedal snadno předvídat. Ale po pár vteřinách mu došlo, že i kdyby se mu Sam vrhl po krku, tak i chlápek jako on by ho snadno přepral s druhou rukou za zády. Brýle ani župan vlastně nepotřeboval. Sam se zabořil do postele a na světlo lampy se nespokojeně kabonil. Vypadal o něco příčetněji, ale pořád se třásl, a bolest, která se mu snažila vydrat z těla alespoň křikem nebo v podobě stížnosti, v sobě zoufale dusil.

Doktorův nepříliš oblíbený, ale o to častější pacient nebyl zvyklý se probouzet sám. Bylo logické, že podle toho i reagoval. A kdyby na tom byli pánové Lombardo s Angelem stejně zle, pak budiž, nedalo se nic dělat. Jenže ti dva byli jen pár metrů od nich, mohli sem klidně přijít. Místo toho pochodovali po chodbě nebo seděli na židlích a mnuli si ruce, takové dvě podivně rozpačité hromádky neštěstí. Přitom jim už před pár hodinami jasně řekl, že se z toho jejich kamarád dostane – a to navzdory tomu extrémně nenadějnému začátku.

Když se Sam uklidnil dost na to, aby nehrozilo, že sobě nebo někomu jinému ublíží, vyšel doktor z místnosti a oddechl si. Návštěvu přežil. Úkosem pohlédl na oba nezvykle neužitečné ošetřovatele na židlích podél stěny. Provinile šoupali nohama jako kluci, kteří sousedovi rozbili okno míčem. A Rasponi si nechtěl ani domýšlet, co se mezi těmi třemi muselo stát. Důvod tam jistě byl, ale stejně si to neodpustil: „Myslím, že kdyby vás měl u sebe, byl by na tom lépe,“ podotkl vyčítavě. Jak očekával, Paulie se ještě víc zmenšil. Pan Angelo si jenom odfrkl. Čím méně toho doktor věděl, tím lépe.

***

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tak ležel, tiše a nehybně. Jestli to byla hrůza z myšlenek, které na něj útočily ze všech stran, nebo z každého poryvu větru, který se opřel do oken, jestli se třásl bolestí nebo vztekem. Chvilky zimomřivého svírání pokrývky se střídaly s horkem, které s ním bez milosti zmítalo sem a tam, vařilo mu vnitřnosti, jen aby je pak zase odhodilo do ledové vody. Každé zarytí prstů do peřiny cítil v pulzujícím rameni, každé nadechnutí mu do boku narvalo rozžhavené železo. Veškeré výhrůžky smrti, kterými počastoval své přátele, se mu vracely na mysl. Byla to jeho poslední slova? Copak by v jeho situaci někdo řekl něco jiného?

Nedokázal si v ten moment, kdy je proklínal, ani vzdáleně představit, že by se jim ještě někdy podíval do očí a cítil klid, přátelství, spokojenost, cosi podivně měkkého a laskavého, čemu se nikdy dřív neodvážil vůbec dávat jméno. Jenže teď byl zase při smyslech – jak rád by nebyl – a jemu bylo zle. Poslal je ke všem čertům, sliboval jim pomalou a bolestivou smrt, zatímco se mu snažili zachránit život, byl by je proklel až do konce věků, kdyby mu tehdy zbývalo sil. A teď byl sám.

Dával si takový pozor. Už tolik let. A přestože se vždycky ohlížel hlavně na sebe, dovolil si tentokrát zaváhat, oddálit hodinu pravdy, donutil se po té zatracené práci s diamanty při cestě zpátky do baru mlčet a trpělivě snášet Salieriho výtky. Už tehdy si to všechno mohl ušetřit, ale pořád mu něco říkalo – že těm dvěma dluží _alespoň_ tohle. Alespoň mlčenlivost, když už nic jiného. Nikdy neslíbil něco, co nedokázal dodržet. Neslíbil Salierimu, že bude donášet, stejně tak neslíbil Pauliemu, že bude donovi lhát. Kryl se z obou stran, před nikým nic neschovával, ale zároveň jim neříkal nic, co nepotřebovali vědět.

Ta banka – o té Salieri nepotřeboval vědět. Ta se ještě nestala a Sam věřil, že se ani nestane. A i kdyby se stala, on byl připravený si hrát na blbce. Nikoho nekryl, nikoho nenaprášil. Bylo to fér. Cosi v podvědomí ho popíchlo, když tehdy po akci s takzvanými diamanty odvážel dona, zatímco Paulie s Tomem je tiše pozorovali. Něco mu říkalo, že se právě cosi stalo, že by si měl dávat pozor, že způsob, jakým se na něj ti dva dívali, se mu ani trochu nelíbil. Jenže pak strávil dvacet minut za volantem, protože ho don potřeboval vypeskovat jako malého fracka a nutil ho objíždět blok pořád dokola, dokud mu nevyčetl všechno, na co si vzpomněl. Sam si nepamatoval, kdy naposledy mu bylo tak mizerně. Byl tehdy rád, že ti dva blbci se rozhodli jet vlakem. Takhle byla jeho hrdost sice v troskách, ale aspoň si mohl v klidu a osamění lízat rány. Další dva dny strávil u sebe v klubu a snažil se dovolat Pauliemu. Marně. Myslel si, že se ten idiot jenom nasral, což by mu koneckonců bylo podobné. Tommy měl pár dní volno a zdržoval se doma s rodinou – a oni byli domluvení, že pokud to nebude vyloženě nutné, nikdo mu domů volat nebude.

To ráno, kdy k němu přišel Tom, udělal Sam něco, co si už hodně dávno zakázal. Svěřil se. Málokdy se rozhodoval bez zdlouhavého uvažování o potenciálních následcích. Ale když už to udělal, většinou se mu ulevilo. Čím víc se snažil vyhovět své hlavě, tím těsněji se mu stahovalo srdce.

Don se o něm dozvěděl všechno, protože se ho kdysi snažil zabít. Frank a Vinnie a Luigi, ti se ochomýtali kolem a dohlíželi na něj. Ani u jednoho z nich si Sam nemohl vybrat, jestli se dozví něco o jeho minulosti nebo ne. Když se k rodině přidal Paulie, nehodlal ho Sam zasvěcovat. Ne když byl konečně v takové pozici, kdy si mohl dovolit něco zamlčet. Jenže Paulie se to dozvěděl jinak. Tom byl za ta léta jediný, komu to Sam prostě řekl.

Ti dva mu neprokazovali nic než přátelství, už tolik let. Myslel si, že tentokrát udělá něco víc, než že ze sebe bude dělat blbce, když se něco podělá. Pasivní přihlížení najednou nebylo dost. Chtěl tentokrát _pomoct_. Protože ten den, kdy by si ho Salieri pozval na kobereček a dal mu ten příkaz, kterého se Sam bál, se blížil mílovými kroky. Nechtěl jít proti donovi, nechtěl odpravit své kamarády. Nechtěl, aby k tomu měl důvod. Vždycky se mohl spolehnout na to, že Salieri nedělal nic bez pádného důvodu; jeho jediná malá útěcha. Mohl se pokusit o zachování míru, a o to se i pokusil. Nemohl by Salierimu vymluvit odpravení jeho kamarádů, ale mohl kamarádům vymluvit nějakou pitomost, která by donovu ruku k tomu konečnému kroku donutila.

Jednou jedinkrát se nechtěl ohlížet jenom sám na sebe, a bude to zároveň naposledy. Vtipné.

Nakonec ho don odpraví za to, co celý život úzkostlivě dodržoval. Byl loajální. To v tomhle byznysu odjakživa stačilo. Nemusel umět prakticky nic jiného, a jako čtrnáctiletý kluk se na to upjal. Netrhl se, nepodváděl, nezradil, nemluvil. A přesto bude hnít v nějaké díře a nebude to stáří, které ho tam dostane. Větší část svého dětství se pomalu zabíjel, a čím byl starší, tím víc lpěl na životě, tím víc se bál zbloudilé kulky nebo bomby v autě, nože v zádech, provazu kolem krku. Všichni se báli. Byla to smrt. Sam takhle nechtěl skončit.

Dokázal si – v temnotě vlastní mysli a vlastního pokoje – přiznat, že jeho místo nikdy nebude na úplném vrcholu žebříčku jejich organizace. Párkrát ho napadlo, že by to byl on, kdo převezme Salieriho byznys. Ale taky nebyl slepý. Svým pochybným nástupem do rodiny si vysloužil nálepku, které se už jakživ nezbaví, i kdyby od jeho poslední dávky uběhlo padesát let.

Salieri se na něj nikdy nepřestal dívat jako na toho špinavého zoufalého kluka, kterého Vincenzo musel zamknout ve sklepě, aby se nesnažil dostat další dávku. Sam měl jako kluk výdrž, dovedl využívat situací a schovávat se všem na očích. Navíc byl opatrný a mlčel. Nikdy se nedostal ani na záchytku, natož za mříže, a i když měl strach o svůj život, nikdy nepromluvil o tom, co tehdy viděl, čím by mohl Salieriho kompromitovat. Jenom jeho věrnost mu vysloužila zvláštní zacházení. Že ho Salieri neodpravil, ale hodil ho do svérázné péče Vinniemu, ten se ho ujal jako vlastního syna a postavil ho na nohy. Od té doby o něm nikdo nikdy nepochyboval, když došlo na loajalitu. Ale nikdo mu taky nevěřil, že si udrží odstup od toho svinstva, ze kterého ho museli v první řadě vytáhnout.

Frank se na něj vždycky díval s jakýmsi despektem a nedůvěrou, přestože se znali řadu let. Tak se Sam snažil dvakrát tolik. Stal se profesionálním střelcem. Nestěžoval si. Dával pozor. Moc nemluvil. Dodržoval i ta nejmenší pravidla, i když se jednalo jenom o užívání vulgarismů. Sám sobě připomínal vraha ve vězení, který si na ceně přidává extrémně dobrým chováním. Že si možná zkrátí pár roků. Sam si jich chtěl trochu přidat. A dařilo se.

Osvědčil se jako vyjednavač, stratég. Mluvil jenom, když to bylo nutné a když měl co říct. Neodmlouval, ale aktivně se účastnil plánování akcí, navrhoval lepší řešení pro organizaci, nikdy jen pro sebe. Dohlížel na muže, kteří mu byli přiděleni, bez milosti odpravil toho, kdo ztratil cestu a věrnost vyměnil za policejní ochranu nebo kšeftování se zapovězeným zbožím. A když došlo na nejhorší a on byl v nebezpečí života, nikdy nezklamal, nikdy nic neřekl, nikdy se nedal zlomit. Protože sebevíc se bál smrti, představa toho, jak ho chladnokrevně odpravuje jeho kamarád, nebo někdo, kdo mu stejně dobře mohl být jeho tátou, ho vždy udržela příčetného. Kdykoli se ocitl v takové situaci, nebylo žádné dobré východisko. Vždycky ho čekala smrt. Ať už by mluvil nebo ne. Ale bolelo by to o něco míň, kdyby tu spoušť mačkala neznámá nebo nepřátelská tvář.

S příchodem Paulieho se rozdíly mezi Samem a ostatními členy o to lépe vykreslily. V porovnání s jinými byl najednou nedocenitelný. Stejně jako většina členů ani on neměl dokončené základní vzdělání, ani on se nikdy nedostal za hranice města, ani on pořádně neuměl anglicky – to, co uměl, se naučil na ulici a to nebylo nic, co by se mu v trochu vyšší společnosti kdykoli mohlo hodit. Ale byl mezi ním a ostatními jeden podstatný rozdíl. Za první vydělané peníze si nekupoval holky ani chlast ani auto ani barák, ale hodiny anglického jazyka, hodiny účetnictví, které k smrti nesnášel. Celé dny trávil psaním a čtením, doháněním všeho, co bylo jiným naservírováno na stříbrném podnose. Rozšiřoval si obzory a neustále si přidával na ceně, ale nikdy nepřestával dbát na to, aby se nejevil příliš ambiciózní. Možná se mu kdysi zalíbila představa, že by jeho život nezávisel na rozhodnutí někoho jiného. Že by byl svým vlastním šéfem, že jeho slovo by bylo zákonem. Ale terč na jeho čele by nezmizel tak jako tak. Jejich don měl na sobě největší terč ze všech – s tím rozdílem, že mezi tím terčem a jeho nepřáteli stálo více těl, více živých štítů. A i ty jednou došly.

Chtěl se smířit s touhle rolí – ne dokonalý adept, ale nejlepší dostupný. Důvěryhodný. To, co na sobě mohl zlepšit, na tom pracoval. A to, co mu nebylo shůry dáno, se snažil vyvážit. Víc dělat nemohl.

Neměl žádnou jinou výhodu než užitečnost. V byznyse se neohlíželo na city. Snad by měl šanci, kdyby byl donovým pokrevním synem, snad jedině tehdy by se mohl bát jen o trochu méně než ostatní. Ale nepodmíněná láska druhého člověka byla něčím, co Sam nikdy nezažil a ani se to zažít nesnažil. K ničemu to nebylo. Vincenzo, který ho od čtrnácti bezmála přijal za svého, by ho dokázal zastřelit, kdyby se Sam zprotivil rodině.

S holkou se vyspal nebo s ní chodil, ale nikdy si k sobě žádnou nenastěhoval. S ostatními členy rodiny se stýkal jen tolik, aby si byl jistý, že to nepřeroste v nic jiného. Měl všechno pod palcem. Nikdo na něj nemohl.

Ale pak přišel Paulie, který místo aby ho nechal, ať si dá další dávku morfia a vyslouží si tak dvě kulky do hlavy, tak s ním strávil týden v pokoji a bránil ho vlastním tělem.

A pak tady byl Tom, který se jako začátečník vydal do motelu plného ozbrojených chlapů, aby Sama zachránil. Který společně s Pauliem prohledal celou farmu, aby Sama našel. Tom, který nezabil nedůležitou holku, jen protože ho o to Sam požádal, přestože si tím vědomě podepisoval ortel smrti, kdyby se na to přišlo. Tom, který ho měl společně s Pauliem za svědka na svatbě. Tom, jehož dcera mu vytrvale skákala po nohách a zbožňovala jeho jistou náruč, a která mu říkala strýčku a rozhodně ho neměla ráda jen, protože byl čistej od fetu.

Celý život si dával pozor a teď to takhle posral. Léta si držel odstup a klidnou hlavu, pořád se vracel nohama na zem a nedovolil si zapomenout, že veškeré úsměvy a vtipy a dobré chvilky mezi přáteli mohly být už během pár hodin minulostí. Mezi pevným přátelstvím třech chlápků a mezi jejich vzájemných masakrem stál jenom don a jeho rozhodnutí.

Paulieho bylo jednoduché mít rád. Jeho smích byl nakažlivý a jeho energie záviděníhodná. Neměl žádné ambice a dokázal dodržovat ta nejzákladnější pravidla. První hřebík do Samovy rakve. Když spolu za sebou měli deset společných let, byl si jistý, že pro sebe našel dokonalého parťáka. Takového, který ho měl – podle všeho upřímně – rád, který mu věřil, který mu kryl záda, ale zároveň se ho nesnažil v ničem předčít. Nehrál si na něco, čím nebyl, zůstal na své vlastní straně hřiště, čímž si získal sympatie jak dona, tak Sama.

V momentě, kdy se k nim přidal Tom, neměl Sam žádné starosti. Jejich nový řidič působil jako vyplašené štěně. Rád se za něj zaručil. Sice nikdy výslovně neřekl proč, ale viděl, že Tom byl skvělý řidič, a kde Sam by se už popáté vyboural, on vybral zatáčku a ještě zmátl jejich pronásledovatele, a to aniž by se vůbec o něco otřel. Někoho takového bylo třeba. Navíc se jim osvědčil. Považoval ho za dalšího člena, jehož jméno si bude pamatovat a s kterým nebude příliš chodit do styku, pokud se Samovi podaří dostat se z role vojáka na post caporegime, který si bude hledět vlastních obchodů a odvádět podíly, a ne dělat špinavou práci pro dona. To mohl přenechat Pauliemu a jejich taxikáři.

Bylo to až po jejich zpackaném výběru v motelu za městem, kdy mu došlo, že Tom nebyl druhý Paulie. Tom byl hrozba. Někdo, v porovnání s kým Sam blednul takovou rychlostí, až by se jednomu zatočila hlava. S dalšími a dalšími úspěchy se Sam začínal děsit dne, kdy se stane navzdory vší snaze postradatelným, nahraditelným. Kvůli chlapovi, který to, co si Sam musel vydřít, dostal přímo pod nos.

Trochu ho těšilo, že jim to nevyšlo s tím synem radního… Tom byl ještě nováček a Paulie se zachoval zbrkle. _Alespoň bude jasné, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby se jim předalo velení._ Samovi by se tohle nestalo. Ale pak se do toho musel vložit. Tom měl jít do bordelu, kde ho nikdo neznal a odkud měl podstatně větší šanci se dostat, a on musel na pohřeb mezi tucet lidí, kteří ho mohli poznat a sejmout ještě u dveří. Pozvolna si měnili role. Sam po něm musel _uklízet_. Sam měl _odvést pozornost_ , aby Tom vyvázl se zdravou kůží, ne naopak. Sam byl neoficiálně degradován.

Začínal Toma nesnášet. Jak mu příležitosti padaly do klína, jak se mu dařilo, na co sáhl. Jak se Salieri přestával otáčet k Samovi, jak se přestal ptát na jeho názor. Sam se nesměl stát nahraditelným. Nehodlal to tak nechat, nehodlal se vzdát bez boje. Muselo tady být něco, co by se dalo použít. Nikdy by nejednal přímo proti němu. Tom byl stále členem organizace a choval se tak, jak po něm chtěl Salieri. Sam by mu musel pomáhat, i kdyby nechtěl. Tak to chodilo. Pokud by Tom neuspěl, utrpěla by celá rodina.

Tak ho požádal, ať tu udavačskou holku nezabíjí. Ať ji nechá jít.

Samovi byla ukradená.

Tom se chápavě usmál a slíbil, že udělá, co bude moct. A Sam dostal, co chtěl. Tom _nebyl_ tak věrný. Nebyl tak cenný, jako se zdál. Nesplňoval tu _nejdůležitější_ podmínku. To by se jednou mohlo hodit, až by se Salieri rozhodoval – protože ten obávaný okamžik vždycky nastal, ať už dřív nebo později. I pro Franka, donova nejbližšího přítele, ten den nadešel, když přišel o to, co ho dělalo nepostradatelným. Mohl být užitečný a schopný jak chtěl – ale bez věrnosti to nestálo za nic. Sam Tomovy změkčilosti nechtěl využít bez záminky, ale chtěl mít nějakou jistotu, nějaké eso v rukávu, které by mu mohlo zachránit život, když by na to došlo. Nikdy dřív kvůli tomu výčitky nemíval. Bylo to logické. Prostě se jenom staral sám o sebe. Neútočil, jen se bránil.

Z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení. Pořád mu byla zima, pořád drtil deku a zuby mu drkotaly.

Dluhy mu u Toma za roky jedině rostly. Stejně tak u Paulieho. Že ho vytáhli z motelu a z té farmy, to byla jedna věc. Ale nikdo Paulieho nenutil, aby mu dělal ošetřovatelku. Nemusel Sama zvát na drinky ani ho představovat svojí mámě, nemusel se o něj strachovat a u doktora mu dělat společnost. Nikdo nenutil Toma, aby Sama dotáhl do kostela jako jednoho ze dvou svědků. Nikdo po něm nechtěl, aby si Sama vlastními silami tahal do svého soukromého života. Aby mu do náruče cpal svou milovanou dceru.

Zachránit život v přestřelce, krýt záda, nikoho neprásknout, půjčit cigaretu a zahrát si karty – to bylo nabíledni. To se od nich všech čekalo. Ale všechno ostatní, co dělali ti dva blázni, na něj bylo příliš.

Když se Sam zotavil z jejich krvavého výletu do přírody, potkal na dostizích Michelle. Vrhla se mu kolem krku a děkovala za záchranu života. Vzpomněl si přitom na Tomovy roztřesené ruce, jak ho k sobě tiskl na korbě náklaďáku, jak mu neustále domlouval, že to zvládnou. Jak se mu nechtělo jít po tom všem domů k Sáře a nevědět, co se bude dít dál. Sama popadl vztek, kterému jen málokdy dával průchod. Vztek nad jejím takzvaným vděkem. Že se vrátila a ohrozila tak s úsměvem Tomův život, že takhle oplatila jeho laskavost. Protože _Sam_ ho požádal. Odtáhl ji stranou, pak do auta. Pochopila ho po svém a laškovně na něj mrkala. Nestihla vydat jediný zvuk, když jí podřízl krk. Paradoxně se mu ulevilo. Něco ze svého dluhu Tomovi splatil. Sice na něj od té doby nic neměl, ale… bylo mu lépe. Neuklízel tehdy po Tomovi, ale po sobě.

Před akcí v hotelu Corleone považoval Tomův souhlas s ušetřením Michelle za znak nepřítele organizace. Teprve na dostizích to viděl jinak, teprve když jím otřásla vlna ochranitelského vzteku nad tím, jak snadno Michelle zapomněla na Tomovu oběť. Když přestal uvažovat a snažit se vidět za několik rohů a řídil se jenom instinktem, cítil, že tehdy nezískal nepřítele pro rodinu, jehož pád by mohl znamenat jeho vlastní vzestup, ale že naopak získal přítele pro _sebe_. Tom by možná neumřel pro Salieriho. Ale umřel by pro Sama.

Protože byli přátelé. Samovi nic nedlužil. Prostě ho měl rád.

A kde dřív tohle Sam bral jako projev slabosti, najednou se mu ze sebe dělalo zle.

Nevěděl proč. Pravidla zůstala stejná. Byznys se nezměnil. Pořád platilo vše, v čem Sam vyrůstal a před čím se tak úzkostlivě chránil. Ironií osudu mu člověk, který mu byl nebezpečný, opakovaně zachraňoval život. A Sam dělal totéž. Nechtěl ho vidět umírat. Nechtěl o něj přijít. Nechtěl přijít o Paulieho. Chtěl to všechno.

Jenže tomuhle posranému _přátelství_ se nedalo věřit. Co když je oba začne otravovat? Co když ho prostě přestanou považovat za kamaráda? U dona si mohl být jistý, že se ho nezbaví, dokud mu Sam bude mít co nabídnout. Tohle mohl ovlivnit, na tohle měl dopad, mohl pozorovat náznaky a podle nich se zařídit, měl nad tím jakousi kontrolu. Ale _city_. Copak ty se dalo předvídat? Byl jim na milost. Sam to nesnášel. Nedalo se ani popsat, jak moc.

Chtěl vědět, že jsou v pořádku. Že měli aspoň dost rozumu a zdrhli. Jestli ano, bude to všechno snazší. Pro Sama, pro dona, pro celou rodinu. Bude jednodušší přestřihnout pouta.

***

Tom si nebyl jistý, jestli byl dobrý nápad nechávat ten první krok zrovna na Samovi. Jenže oni dva měli jasné priority, které si protiřečily, a Paulieho priority si momentálně mířily na hlavu. Tom se nemohl prostě sebrat a zmizet a doufat, že ho někdo neuloví. Pokud uteče, jako by se přiznal. A vystaví tak nebezpečí i Paulieho, který utéct odmítal.

Mohutně si povzdychl. Měl by je prostě sejmout oba dva a odtáhnout. Zadíval se do dveří a mračil se. Opíral se lokty o kolena a prsty měl pod bradou spojené do stříšky.

„Jo, chtěl jsem,“ zamumlal Paulie najednou, v tichu chodby se jeho hlas rozlehl, i když mluvil sotva hlasitěji než šeptem. „Chtěl jsem se trhnout. Ale mám tady nějakou zodpovědnost. Ta banka mě měla vytrhnout ze stereotypu.“ Zašoupal nohama, očima provrtával špičky bot. „Všechno bylo tak nějak na nic, chtěl jsem někam do prdele. Sam vypadal v pohodě, tys vypadal v pohodě, klidně bych mohl odtáhnout a hovno by se stalo, a najednou drogy. Ta banka pak nebyla, abych zdrhl, ale z trucu. Z nasrání. A vím, že tys do toho taky šel z toho samýho důvodu. Proto seš teď tak vytočenej, že jo. Don mě nasral tehdy, a sere mě už nějakou dobu. Tím, jak ho nezajímá, co všechno by se mohlo stát. Kolik mladých do toho spadne, protože jsou prostě tupí jak tága. Kolik bordelu to vyvolá, kolik… smrti. Další a další smrti. V _naší_ čtvrti. Sam by nebyl jedinej, kdo by do toho spadl. Ze starýho se stává zkurvenej Morello. Jen ještě ten oblek mu chybí. Přestal na nás dávat pozor, Tommy. To není dobrý. To není vůbec dobrý.“

Chvilku bylo ticho. Dýchali oba povrchně, takže bylo slyšet tikání hodin z prvního patra. I pírko by mohlo dopadnout na zem a vyděsit je k smrti. Paulie prudce vstal ze židle. „Myslím, že bychom měli jít za Samem a vyříkat si to. Čím víc času má na přemýšlení, tím hůř se pak rozhodne,“ prohlásil s jistotou, kterou docela určitě necítil.

„Jak hůř?“ potřásl Tom hlavou.

„Von se k tomu, abych se zachoval jako bezcitnej hajzl, musí napřed vyhecovat,“ pokrčil Paulie rameny. „Tommy, kdyby byl takovej, jakej se dělá, tak pro něj neuroním ani slzu a určitě ho nebudu cpát k doktorovi.“ Tvářil se rozhodně a nejspíš poslední hodinu strávil v poněkud nadějnějších a pozitivnějších myšlenkách než Tom. „Takže bychom mu neměli dát čas ani možnost. Jdem. Jestli bude nasranej, je to vlastně dobrý znamení.“

Nasranej Sam byl všechno, jenom ne dobrý znamení. Ale Tom si to nechal pro sebe. Využil Paulieho přílivu hrdinství a nechal ho do pokoje vstoupit jako první. Chvilku ještě postál za rohem a přemýšlel, jestli by se nakonec neměl sbalit, dokud si ho ani jeden z nich nevšímal. „Vy hovada, vypatlaný tupý hovada!“ zaslechl z pokoje. _Dobrý znamení,_ ušklíbl se a vstoupil. Sam ležel v posteli, zabalený do deky, v očích vražda a na rukách naběhlé žíly. Jestli z toho, jak svíral přikrývku, nebo ze samého vzteku, se nedalo odhadnout. „Jak to teď asi vypadá? Jsem váš _capo_ , kurva, jak to vypadá, když se najednou zdekujete, vyberete posranou banku a prachy narvete ke mně? Mám za vás odpovědnost! To jste se mě chtěli ještě do toho všeho zbavit? Kazil jsem vám srandu?!“ křičel.

Tom s Pauliem si vyměnili významný pohled. Pak se jako jeden muž podívali zpátky na zafačovaného Sama v posteli. Nepadlo jediné slovo. „Tohle,“ zasyčel Sam a ukázal na sebe, „byly jenom výčitky, tak na mě tak blbě nečumte. Že bys to takhle nedomyslel ty,“ otočil se k Pauliemu, z očí mu sršely blesky, „tomu bych i věřil. Ale že bys to takhle posral ty,“ trhl hlavou k Tomovi, „takový nadějný,“ ušklíbl se, „kterýmu to _pálí_ ,“ protáhl posměšně a Tom měl pocit, že z každé slabiky vidí kapat jed, „tomu se těžko věří. Tohle byl buď plán, jak mě dostat pod drn, nebo jste tak tupí, že už jenom za to byste oba měli chcípnout.“

Tom by ještě před hodinou uvažoval, že je načase vytáhnout zbraň, ale když pohlédl na Paulieho, zarazil se. „Vidím ti na očích, že to zvažuješ, Tommy,“ pronesl Sam najednou, a v porovnání s předchozími slovy byl ledově chladný. „Na co čekáš? Jsem přece hrozba. Tak do toho!“

„Hrozba,“ zopakoval Tom nevěřícně. „Jo, protože se bojím, že nás práskneš a já přijdu o svoje děcko. Kdybys nebyl hajzl, tak jsem v pohodě.“ Tom se většinou držel hodně zpátky, když měl někomu vynadat. Mnohdy se spokojil jenom s pár pasivně-agresivními pošklebky, pokud někdo něco posral, ale nikdy nebyl vyloženě agresivní. Sam ho z jeho zvyků dokázal vytrhávat s nebývalou spolehlivostí. Ten člověk ho dovedl vždycky pěkně vytočit, a ještě měl tu drzost a nic si z toho nedělal.

„Ty moc dobře víš, jak to myslím,“ zavrčel Sam. Tom věděl. Ne protože by Samovy domněnky byly pravdivé, ale protože už si Tom dovedl za ta léta domyslet, jak ten idiot přemýšlel.

„Já se tě nikdy nesnažil vystrnadit nebo nahradit, Same. Od samého začátku mi na vás dvou záleželo. A když jsem si musel vybírat… vždycky jsem si vybral vás. Nezabil jsem tu holku, protože jsi mě požádal. Šel jsem s Pauliem do tý banky, protože potřeboval krýt záda. A taky jsem byl nasranej, že nás don obešel. To už víš,“ dodal a pokrčil rameny, jako by to byla nejjasnější věc pod sluncem. Pro něj prostě byla.

„Takhle to ale nefunguje. _Naše věc_ nepřežívá na _citech_ a _přátelství_ ,“ Sam ta slova vyloženě vyplivl, „celý tenhle byznys funguje na principu, kterej vy dva pořád nejste schopný pochopit.“

„Kdybychom se toho principu drželi, tak jsi dávno pod drnem!“ utrhl se Paulie a rozhodil rukama do stran. „Byl bych dávno na posraný Havaji, kdyby nebylo těch drog. Zůstal jsem, protože na tebe mám dohlížet. Já tě z toho dostanu klidně podruhý. A potřetí, pokud to zase posereš. Ale don už ti druhou šanci nedá, to víš. Ty v tom snad chceš zůstat sám? Teď, když ti to bude všechno chodit pod rukama?“

Zavládlo krátké, ale stejně tak dobře nekonečné dusné ticho. Slova dopadla, roztočila kolečka, která se už nedala zastavit, celý mechanismus se dal do práce a Samovi se zúžily zorničky jako nějaké hodně nasrané pouliční kočce. „Chceš, abych zradil někoho, kdo mě z toho dostal?“ procedil pomalu a výhrůžně, jako by Paulovi dával možnost to vzít zpátky.

„Hovno!“ odsekl Paulie podruhé, tentokrát ještě vztekleji. Nebylo cesty zpět. „Dostal ses z toho sám. Co udělal don? Posadil si před sebe čtrnáctiletýho cápka a řek‘ mu, že se buď vyhrabe z fetu, nebo dostane kulku do čela. Když jsi schytal nůž do žeber a doktor tě sjel morfiem, don tě chtěl odprásknout. Měl jsem to udělat já. A já to neudělal. Protože takhle by tady brzo nikdo nezbyl,“ zatímco mluvil, pochodoval po pokoji sem a tam. Krev na rukou už byla zaschlá a on ji nepřítomně odlupoval. „Salieri dřív odpravoval jenom zrádce,“ ztišil hlas a konečně se zastavil, zadíval se z okna. „Teď chce sejmout každýho, kdo se mu trochu nelíbí. Zapomněl, že si každý neseme něco na hrbu. Můžeš mu nás dva předhodit a doufat, že ti to sežere, že si tě u sebe nechá. A dál můžeš žít posranej strachy, kdy mu přeskočí a von se tě bude chtít zbavit.“

„Moc kecáš,“ odbyl ho Sam, ale o nic víc se nepokoušel. Tom je tiše pozoroval.

„Tady to nemusí skončit,“ dodal Paulie měkce. „Kdysi jsme si to slíbili.“

„To jsme byly děcka.“

„A kvůli tomu dětskýmu slibu jsme to dotáhli až sem. Tady to nemusí skončit.“

Tom sice nevěděl, o jaký slib se jednalo, ale dovedl si představit, co obnášel. A navzdory tomu, jak nad ním Sam opovržlivě mávl rukou, bylo zjevné, že mu onen slib nebyl úplně lhostejný.

_„Jednou ty, jednou já,“ zavrčel mu Paulie do tváře, když se přes něj Sam pokusil dostat ven z pokoje. Nebylo jim ještě ani dvacet. „Jedině takhle se z toho neposerem,“ dodal a srazil ho k zemi, kde ho přišpendlil, dokud sebou Sam nepřestal zmítat. Pak, když vlna zoufalství pominula a Samovi se na pár hodin uklidnila krev, když se chvíli cítil zase jako člověk, který netoužil jenom po jehle, ale i sprše, sendviči a šálku kávy, po měkké posteli a klidném bezesném spánku, když přežil další den uvězněný v pokoji s Pauliem, jedině tehdy toho blázna přestal proklínat. Jedině pak se na něj dokázal podívat s vděkem a důvěrou. Sam si tehdy uvědomoval (jen tak vzdáleně, matně), že tohle určitě nebyl Salieriho nápad – držet ho v izolaci, dokud nejhorší nepomine._

_„Jednou ty, jednou já,“ hlesl, když ležel bezvládně na zemi a sledoval, jak z Paulieho zaťatých pěstí odkapává zčásti jeho krev, zčásti Paulieho vlastní._

_„Jednou ty, jednou já,“ slyšel Sam kdesi z dálky, když ho někdo podepíral a tahal nahoru, všude okolo jen sláma a krev a bolest, déšť a zima a roztřesené hlasy obou jeho přátel a zvuk samopalu, pod zády tvrdá korba náklaďáku a za dveřmi smrt._

_„Jednou ty, jednou já,“ hekl sice otráveně, ale upřímně, když táhl Paulieho z přeplněného baru. Málem tehdy došlo na nože. Paulie se sice dokázal ubránit holýma rukama, ale ne v takovém stavu. Nevěděl ani, jak se jmenuje._

Sam dlouho mlčel. A pak – protože o Pauliem nikdy nepochyboval – se rovnou podíval na Toma u dveří. „Posranej taxikář,“ pronesl pohrdavě.

„Nevděčnej parchant,“ oplatil mu Tom, ale rty už se mu protahovaly v úsměvu, stejně křehkém jako jejich čerstvé příměří.

Sam chtěl, aby to bylo tak jednoduché. Aby pro jednou nemusel počítat a přemýšlet on. Aby se mohl nechat vést. Ale tohle byl _Paulie_. Neměl by se nechat unést planou nadějí. A přesto – bylo to poprvé, co ho Sam poslouchal, co ho poslouchat chtěl, co ho jeho pud sebezáchovy nepohlavkoval a nekřičel na něj, ať se hlavně stará sám o sebe. Poprvé, co by na Paulieho plán rád přikývl a neměl žádných námitek, pochyb, posměšků. Byl to Paulieho způsob přežití: nikdy se nevzdával. Vždycky viděl východisko. A pokaždé se k němu nějak dostal. Z obklíčení, z vážného zranění, z bezvýchodné situace, z vězení. Kde Sam už se dávno přestal snažit, Paulie šel dál, dokud nedosáhl svého. Ztěžka polkl a zhluboka vydechl, jak z něj prchalo napětí. Nevěřil, že to někdy řekne, ale… „Jaký máš plán?“

Paulie nevypadal, že se mu ulevilo. Naopak. Ramena měl skleslá a on si ztěžka dosedl do křesla u zdi. Tom si sedl do nohou Samovy postele.

„Nebude se vám to líbit,“ přiznal Paulie na okraj. 

Sam se rozhlédl po pokoji. Jen kousek od něj neseděla a nezahřívala mu nohy hrozba, jeho nevyhnutelná záhuba, jeho náhrada, řidič nebo lidský štít. Seděl tam Tom, bledý jako smrt, ale rozhodnutý riskovat pro tenhle rozhovor (který mohl dopadnout jakkoli) úplně vše.

V křesle naproti nim nebyl snadný terč, mlátička, ani příčka kariérního žebříčku, o kterou se Sam mohl kdykoli opřít. Byl tam Paulie, na čele znepokojená vráska, na rukou Samova schnoucí krev, jak se ji snažil udržet v jeho těle. Sam jenom zakroutil hlavou. Celou dobu se řídil špatným principem.

„S tím počítám,“ usmál se. „Ale stejně to zkus.“


End file.
